Symmetry at Best
by RadioOppy
Summary: Death the Kid has never had a girlfriend because all the girls he knew were 'unperfect' exept the new girl, who besides being a bit tomboyish is everything he wants in a girl. However through Kid's unknown past is where both of their stories intertwine in a Romeo and Juliette type way.
1. When I met you

_**CHAPTER 1:**_

_**When I met you. . . **_

The town of Marygould. It is about 50 miles off the desert from Death City. However, due to an accident that happened 5-6 years before, people decided to forget it's existence and consider it nothing but a distant fairytale. We take you now to Marygould Elementary school.

A little girl with emerald green hair and blue eyes wandered down the streets the Marygould's Elementary school, she kept her head down and a white and orange baseball cap covered her face and her hands were buried deep into the pockets of her orange sports jacket, appearing to be no more than 6. She had bruises from the beatings she had gotten from the other students. Why? Because she was 'weird'. She had had no friends since the day she was born, she longed for one, to know how it felt. She reached the school and took her seat in the far back corner of her 1st grade class. The teacher wandered up to the board. "Ok class, time for our mandatory history lesson, we must teach you this by order of the school." The class sat up in a serious manner. "This lesson is on the wanted assassin who once fought her way through our little town, Chi-Alli Takanashi." The class stirred as the little emerald-haired girl buried her head in her arms. "Hey, Isn't that 'Bunny Girl's' mom?" She unburied her head and stood on her chair. "MY NAME'S USAGI! DO NOT CALL ME BUNNY GIRL*!" (*Usagi is rabbit in Japanese) "Miss Takanashi, sit down now!" Yelled the teacher. Usagi showed sadness on her face. "Yes miss teacher lady." "Now, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-" she looked at Usagi. "Chi-Alli was an assassin who killed many people in our neighborhood before finally leaving to pursue new targets and has not been seen since and is wanted at large and-" Her words drifted off in Usagi's mind as she gazed out the window. She watched the butterflies in the recess yard, they appeared to be dancing with one another. "Looks like even butterflies can have friends." Then she saw a boy, chasing them. He looked at Usagi. She pressed her face against the window as she saw him smile at her. "Miss Takanashi!" The startling yell of the teacher made Usagi fall out of her chair. The class chuckled at her. "What is so important out there that you can't pay attention to the lesson?" She looked up to the teacher and got off the floor. "T-There was a boy outside, I've never seen him before." The teacher looked outside. "There's no boy out there." Usagi gazed back out to see him gone. "But there was-" "You've got to stop living in your ridiculous fantasies, I know your still young but have some common scene." One of the other students yelled. "Ya, she thinks Death City's real!" The class then laughed along with the student who screamed. "No, it-it's real, and I'm gonna be a miester." The class's laughter grew stronger. Tears welded up in her eyes as the bell rang. "Ok class, recess." The kids rushed out the door still choked up from laughing, Usagi followed lazily behind them.

She sat by the oak tree in the playground, the only place she could be alone. She opened her book bag and pulled out two stuffed animals, a pink elephant and a stuffed penguin. She laid the elephant by the tree. "Mr. Snifflmen! You've gone from your pleasant life of eating peanuts to eating souls, and now you must be punished by facing me Usagi and my weapon partner Devon the Penguin! Devon transform." She chucked Devon aside and picked up a stick. "I am Usagi, master of the Demon Stick!" She then began poking at the elephant toy. She swayed in a unique way and never missed a shot. "Take that, and that, and-" "Hello." "Eep!" She swiftly turned around whacking the person in the face. "OW!" He fell to the ground. "Ohmygosh, I'm so sorry, hey, you're that boy I saw earlier." Usagi reached her hand out to him. He grabbed it and she helped him up, he was brushing off the dirt from his clothes. "I've never seen you around her before," she gazed up at his hair. "I like your hair." The boy blushed a little. "Oh, thank you, I-I like your's too." He brushed his black hair with three complete stripes going around his head. "Thank you." She blushed too. "I'm Usagi, this is Devon." Usagi picked up the penguin and made him wave a flipper. "My name's Kiddo." "What are you doing in Marygould, it's a pretty sleepy town ya know." He sighed. "Ya I know, my father didn't want me to come, but my mom brought me so I could make friends. Father won't let me talk to the other kids in town." Usagi cocked her head away from Kiddo. "Ya, I don't have any friends either." Kiddo looked away too. "All the people in this town think I'm crazy, I try to tell them how much fun my home is but they just laugh." "Well, where are you from." "Death City." Usagi's jaw dropped. "YOU'RE FROM DEATH CITY! I THOUGHT I WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO BELIEVES IN IT, BUT YOUR'RE ACTUALLY FROM IT, THAT'S SO COOL, GOING TO DEATH CITY IS MY LIFE-LONG DREAM!" Kiddo's eyes widened. "It is?" "Ya! Hey, you wanna play with me?" Kiddo's eyes widened even more. "What game?" Her smile enlarged. "Let's play miester, it's a game I made up, where we're the miesters and Mr. Snifflmen's the kishin and Devon here is my partner." She pointed to the stuffed animals by the tree then to the sticks on the ground. "Choose your weapon." Kiddo grabbed two sticks of about the same size. "Hey, no fair, you can only have one stick!" She yelled. Kiddo's face went pale. "What's wrong?" Kiddo began to shiver. "But- Then I'll be asymmetrical! I need sticks in both hands." "Not if you hold one with both hands like dis." Usagi held her stick with two hands. "Plus it gives you more force on the blows, try it." Kiddo placed one stick down and grasped the other with two hands and color regained to his face. "Ready?" "Ready!" "HEEEEYAAAA!" and they both attacked.

After hours of beating a stuffed elephant with a stick, the two kids got tired, so they laid on the ground and stared at the clouds. "Hey Usagi?" said Kiddo. "Ya?" "We're friends, right?" Usagi and Kiddo sat up. "No." Kiddo frowned. "Oh…" "We're best friends." A silence fell. "Usagi." "hmmm…" "I-I promise I'll take you to Death City, someday." They both laid back down on the grass until. . . "WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN?!" The teacher was in Usagi's face. "Ahhh!" She screamed. "You've been gone for 5 hours, we were about to send a search party." Kiddo's face went into shock again. "5?! NO! Say 8!" The teacher grabbed Usagi's wrist. "We're taking you to the principal." And she drug Usagi. "NO! You can't, my friend!" "I'm not saying 8 so a 6 year old can stop crying." "KIDDO!" and Usagi was drug more and more away. "Don't worry Usagi, I'll get my mom, she'll know what to do, best friends are always there for best friends!" and with that, Usagi was drug out of sight from Kiddo.

"Miss Takanashi, what the heck were you doing skipping school?" asked the principal. "I'm sorry miss, but I-I was having fun with the only friend I've ever had and-" "NO ECUSES! YOU'VE BEEN NOTHING BUT TROUBLE SINCE YOU GOT HERE, NOT TO BE SURPRISED SINCE YOUR MOTHER WAS CHI-ALLI!" Usagi sunk her head. "And so now your punishment is-" "STOP! Don't punish her!" The door swung open revealing Kiddo. "Kiddo, you came back!" He smiled. "Of course, I keep my promises." Then a woman bearing a striking resemblance to Kiddo walked through the door. "I'm sorry if my son caused any trouble here." "Well as a matter of fa- HOLY MOTHER OF GOD YOU'RE LADY DEATH!" Usagi's eyes widened. "Kiddo, you're a-a shigigami?!" "Didn't I say that?" "No." "Whoops." "Whoops, how could you not say you were a shigigami?!" Lady Death had long black hear, golden eyes and three white stripes in her hair like her son. She glanced to the children. "Go play, I'll handle things here." After that was said both kids were outside the school. Hours went by like minutes as the two played various games. Then Lady Death emerged. "Mama!" yelled Kiddo. "Everything's cleared up, you have nothing against you miss…" "Takanashi!" Lady's smile vanished. "T-Takanashi…?" "Mama, are you ok?" She perked up. "Yes I'm fine, well it's getting late Kiddo, we should be heading home." The kids were surprised, they grew so used to each other that it was hard to see one leave. "Lady Death ma'am, can Kiddo, ummm… sleep over tonight?" Lady smiled. "I don't see why not, but your gonna have to ask your-" "YES!" they both screamed and ran towards Usagi's house. She swung the door open. "DADDY!" she yelled. A man with medium length blue hair, glasses, and a lab coat emerged from the basement. "What is it honey, are you hurt, sick, female problems?" Usagi had a confused face. "No, can my new friend sleep over?" He almost fell over on that comment. "N-New friend?! O-Of course." He never saw his daughter so happy. She ran off to get her friend. Then a young girl a little older than Usagi walked over with plates. "What's got her so excited?" she asked in a caring voice. "Herma, your little sister's bringing a friend over…" She almost dropped the dishes. "What?!" Then emerging from the stairs was a sleepy girl not as old as Herma but older than Usagi. "'yawn' What's all the fuss about, you know a person like me needs her beauty rest." Herma rolled her eyes. "Hikara, it's 7 o'clock, it's dinner time." Herma was setting the table. "What's with the extra plate, is mom finally deciding to show face around here again?" An awkward silence filled the Takanashi household. Chan fidgeted his glasses. "N-No, Usagi brought a new friend home with her. "Here!" they all looked over and Chan fell from his chair. "I-It's a-a boy…?!" "Daddy, Herma, Hikara, this is Kiddo." Hikara walked over to them basically sticking her oversized breasts in Kiddo's face and made her voice all sexual and creepy. "Well, aren't you a cute little boy. . ." "Hikara?! Stop it! Come on Kiddo, you can sit by me." After dinner they went up to Usagi's room. "This is my room." Kiddo's eyes sparkled at the sight of a neat and tidy space with a bed in the middle of the room and a window in the middle of where the bed is. "I can see the whole town through my window here, it's quite a sight." They both looked through the window. The reflection of the smiling moon lit up the town of Marygould, the streets were bear except for one person. Even from her second story window Usagi could tell clearly who it was. She bolted out the door. "Where are you going?!" yelled Kiddo as he chased her. Usagi hit the street. "MAMA! Is it you?" Kiddo stopped. "Mama?.." Then another shadowy figure appeared in the distance. Chi-Alli didn't even need to turn around to tell who it was. "Madame Death Scythe, long time no see." It was Kiddo's mom. "Chi-Alli." Her face showed clear anger. "You were a fool to show up on my home turf, now you will die." she cocked her hand and a flash of light and a clanging sound appeared before where her hand was a blade. "We'll just see." and Lady Death's arm became a scythe blade. "Your mom's a weapon?!" both kids said at the same time. Chi-Alli ran up and tried to stab Lady Death but was blocked by her scythe arm. "Chi-Alli, how long's it gonna take before you realize you can't kill me…" She smirked. "Well if I can't kill you-" she turned and swiftly ran towards the children. "I'll just kill your son!" No time for Lady Death to react before the blood spilt from the wound she cut. "NO!" Horrified shrieks came from Kiddo as he watch Usagi who had jumped in front of him at the last second fall to the ground. "No, Usagi wake up… Please…" He nudged her unconscious body. "Kiddo!" Then Lady Death felt a sharp pain in her back. Chi-Alli had struck a blow to her while she was distracted. She fell. "Now for you." She loomed over Kiddo, a horrified look on his face as she was about to strike she witnessed something strange. "What, what's happening?" She saw the left side of Kiddo's stripes begin to fade away. "Chi-Alli!" She and Kiddo looked behind her. "D-Death scythe." said Kiddo. He was surrounded by DWMA troops. "Lord Death saw it all in his mirror, he knew you would be striking here, so he sent his forces." "F-Father." Death Scythe signaled the troops to have their weapons ready. "Face it, you can run or you can die, take your pick, however, if you do run we will find you." Chi-Alli sunk her head. "This isn't over." and in a puff of greenish smoke she was gone. Death Scythe grabbed Kiddo's hand. "Come on we're taking you home." "NO! What about Usagi, we can't leave her here, please we have to stay with her or-" "KIDDO CAN'T YOU TELL SHE'S DEAD!?" he snapped, enough of his childish whining. They loaded Lady Death onto a truck and Death Scythe slowly walked a crying Kiddo to it as well, not looking back. Usagi silently opened her eyes to see Kiddo leave. "K-Kiddo, you- you promised." and everything went black.


	2. Remeber When

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

_**Remember when. . .**_

"**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP…" **That's what Usagi woke up to, she heard the faint murmurs of the doctors outside the room talking to her father and sisters. She tugged on the IV placed in her left arm. Then noticed all the stuffed animals placed by her bed including Devon and Mr. Snifflmen. The door opened. "Usi, are you ok my little one?" asked her concerned father. "Don't try and move honey, it's alright." Her eyes were only faintly opened and her face was still in the process of regaining color from the surgery she had to go through. Chan remembered seeing his daughter in a pool of her own blood in the streets and his once loyal and loving wife fleeing the scene along with what he thought was a perfect friend. "D-daddy. . ." said Usagi in a faint voice. Chan snapped out of his memory. "Yes sweety?" Her eyes still weak but full of life made him wanna cry when she spoke. "W-Where's Kiddo?" Chan looking to his weak daughter, patted her head and tried not to let his anger show. "Honey, Kiddo left." "Hmmm… It's ok daddy…" Chan's face went from sympathy to shock. "What?" Her face was showing a struggled faint smile. "He promised, best friends keep promises to best friends… Wait, what are you doing up here Mr. Snifflemen?!" and some strength was regained as she pushed the chubby, beaten, pink elephant off her bed. Chan smile covered his thoughts. "Usagi, I don't wanna say it, but he isn't coming back, I'm so sorry." The door opened once again. "Mr. Takanashi," He and Usagi looked over to the doctor. "Her vitals seem fine, and she should make a smooth recovery and since it's late we'll monitor her tonight and she can go home in the morning." Chan sighed with relief. "Thank you doctor." Herma and Hikara entered when the doctor left. "There's our little trooper." said Herma. Hikara pushed her way to the bed between Chan and Usagi. "Just think, after you get a stab wound you can eat all the ice-cream you want!" Her face became all happy and childlike. "Hikara, that's when you get your tonsils out." Hikara crossed her arms. "Dream killer." "Well at least I'm not a slut…" Hikara gasped. "I AM NOT A SLUT!" "Excuse me…" squeaked Usagi. "What's a slut…?" "OK, TIME TO GO GIRLS, GOODNIGHT USAGI!" and Chan pushed his two oldest out the door. Usagi felt the top of her head and looked to the room around her. On a chair resting beside the bed laid her blood splattered jacket and other clothing. "Where's my lucky hat?" she wondered.

Kiddo was in an armored car next to his unconscious mother wrapped in layers of white sheets and he was clutching an orange and white baseball cap n his hands, staining it with his tears. Spirit looked back at them through the mirror of the cruiser. "Lord Death isn't gonna like this at all." and the cruiser approached the city limits.

That next day, the morning after the accident, Usagi was in her room throwing her belongings randomly in a large suitcase. She then proceeded to pull it down the stairs, out of the house and to the cities limits. The city of Marygould abruptly ended with a large seemly unending desert but before that there was a small forest and Usagi sat underneath the largest oak tree she could find and waited. Minutes turned to hours, and she still sat there, waiting. And she did this everyday, for the next 10 years. She got up one day, "That bitch!" she said to herself.

"Give me your money punk!" screams could be heard from an alley in Marygould. "B-But, But I…" A young boy was pinned up against a wall by a bully with an unnatural looking square nose. "Awww, the baby gonna wet his pants?" "Chester I gave you my money yesterday, that's all I had…" He smirked. "Then your gonna have to pay the price. He lifted his beefy fist ready to punch the boy. "Hey Chester!" He stopped cold. A horrified expression stained his face. He turned around slowly to see a figure blocked by the blinding sun's rays. "It's, it's you…" There stood a medium height girl in a white dress shirt, blue jeans, and seemly odd a black toboggan. She slung her book bag over her one shoulder clinching her free hand to a fist. She stepped into the alley, revealing her deep blue eyes and familiar looking emerald hair. "Look, I told you once and I'm gonna tell ya again ya jackass," she pinned Chester against a wall while the boy watched in horror. "This is my turf ya hear me, MY TURF! And do you know what I do to people who mess on my turf…" She raised her fist and faced it ready to punch. "No Stop! I-I won't it again, I promised…." "Pfff… heard that one before…" he coward like a puppy to a now 15 (week til 16th birthday) years old Usagi. She released him. "Now get out of my sight." and he ran. She faced the cowardly boy. "It's ok," she smiled. "Now you're-" "DEMON CHILD!" and he ran off in the opposite direction of Chester. She sighed. "Still no appreciation." and she walked to school. Usagi had been called demon child since the day after she was stabbed. Reason? Well, after sitting there for hours waiting for the friend that never came, she decided to play miester. Well miester had gotten more intense as she got older. Weapons went from sticks, to knives, to swords, to anything with a blade, and targets went from stuffed animals, to trees, to targets, to her father's invention crush dummies. She trained 365 days a year (it's Nevada, it doesn't snow…) and became a master of pretty much every type of blade, one of the townspeople saw her training and assumed she was going to be an assassin like her mother, they called her the demon child every since. She sat in her 11th grade class as usual in the back by the window, bored out of her freakin mind. Her first period had a clear view of the old playground and the window where she saw what she thought was her friend.

The teacher handed back the classes tests. Usagi looked at her's in shock. "A C!" the whole class, even the teacher, stopped and looked at her. "But I studied, this has gotta be a mistake." The teacher gave a horrified look, dropped all the tests where she was and ran to her desk and grabbed a red pen. She snatched Usagi's test, crossed out the C and wrote a big red A+ on it. "There you go, problem solved." coward the teacher. "But I don't deserve this." "Nonsense, you studied and that's all that counts," sweat dripped down her face as she talked through her teeth. "Right, class." They all nodded in approval as scared as she was. Usagi stood up. "Look people, I'm not gonna hurt you." She bumped a heavy textbook and it fell to the ground with a loud thud. "Oops." "SHE'S GOT A GUN!" "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" "SHE'S GONNA KILL US ALL!" and the class bolted, knocking the door off the hinges and leaving a massive hole in the wall. The bell rang for second period. Usagi picked up her bag and textbook and sighed. "Ehhh… Idiots." and walked through the crater.

"Ohhh…" "Patti, get out of there!" it could be from the attic of Gallows Manor that a now 16 year old Death the Kid was yelling at Patti for snooping around in his attic. "But there's so much cool stuff up hear!" Liz walked by seeing Kid yelling at Patti in the hall. "I didn't know we had an attic." "You weren't meant to." said Kid. "OH! Cool a box!" "PATTI PUT THAT BACK!" Patti slid down the ladder with the big box Kid said to not touch. She shook it. "QUIT IT PATTI!" She ran down the grand staircase into the living room followed by Kid, who was followed by Liz. She plopped down on the couch and stuck her feet on the coffee table. "Patti, feet off the table." said Kid. Patti scowled and opened the box knowing it would tick Kid off and for revenge for yelling at her (even if she was gonna do it anyways). They all looked inside. "It's books." said Liz. Patti took one out and blow off the dust. "P-Patti, put those dusty old things back." he blushed. Patti opened the book. "BABY KID! HAHAHA!" "OH! LET ME SEE!" The sisters looked through the book and giggled, until they got to a certain page. "Oh…?" "Hey Kid, who's this?" They pointed to a picture of a woman obviously holding baby Kid. "That's my mother." Kid took the book. "How come we never heard about her?" He sat in between the sisters on the couch. "Because I don't like talking about her, she died when I was young." "Ahhhh…" "What happened to her?" "What part of 'I don't like talking about it' don't you get?" Patti continued to dig through the box she had found until she spotted something that interested her. She stuck her whole head in the box. "Patti, what are you doing?" awkwardly asked Liz. Patti stuck her head out of the box and on her head was a baseball cap, it was white and orange. "TAKE THAT OFF RIGHT NOW!" yelled Kid pointing to the hat. "Ok." and Patti stuck it on the table. Kid picked it up and sighed. "That's not yours is it Kid?" said Liz. "No." He squeezed the old hat in his hands, just staring at it. "You ok?" "I'm fine, let's put this stuff back." Kid shut the scrapbook and a picture flew out from behind the cover landing face down. Liz picked it up. "Kid? Who's this little girl?" Kid took the picture, seeing she had the same hat on as he had. "U-Usagi…" he said under his breath. "Usagi?" Kid smiled a bit. "Yes, she my first and best friend but, I really only knew her one day before she-" he cut off there. Liz and Patti just stopped talking all together. Kid just stared off into the photo for a minute before speaking again. "L-Let's put this stuff back." He stuck the book and hat back into the box, and closed it.


	3. Following the Dream

_**CHAPTER 3:**_

_**Following the Dream…**_

The door to the Takanashi household swung open. "I'm home!" Usagi yelled. Nobody answered. "Hmmm… nobody's here." She sat her bag by the door and sat on the couch. "Oww!" "AHHH!" Usagi fell off as her sister threw off the cover hiding her face from her slumber. "What the hell Usagi!" Usagi got back up. "Hikara, nice to see _your_ home." she said sarcastically. "How was work?" Hikara stretched while still on the couch. "Great, I got good pay, my coworkers encouraged me, the men swarmed me, we got drinks after work." Usagi rolled her eyes. "Well you are a pole dancer…" Hikara smirked. "Uncle Vinny said you're welcome to come back and 'fill in' for me again if you want." "THAT WAS A ONE TIME THING AND YOU KNOW IT! PLUS I WILL NOT REFER TO HIM AS UNCLE VINNY, HE'S NOT RELATED TO US IN THE SLIGHTEST, unless of course you wanna marry a middle-aged man, seeing as you are a slut." "Have you been taking Herma lessons or something?!" Usagi smirked back. "How much off your pay check are you gonna use on plastic surgery and hot pink hair dye now?" "Do you live to torture me?" Usagi giggled. "No, it's just a hobby." "Well at least I have friends." Silence filled the room. "I'm going to train." Usagi walked up to the umbrella holder by the door and pulled out a kitana. She took it and left. She walked into her back yard where she had a dummy set up. She slashed at it, ripping it to shreds in seconds. "Be better with a moving target." "Sandwich?" Usagi turned around to find her eldest sister Herma standing there. "Sup sis?" said Usagi as she hoisted the kitana over her shoulder. "Oh nothing, I was just going to visit Shinovi." It was no mystery that Herma's husband Shinovi died sometime after Herma's daughter was born, he was out on mission with his uncle. Since then Herma visited his grave regularly and just, talked, Usagi respected in completely. They sat against a tree eating sandwiches. "Well tell him I said hi." "Will do." Then they heard a yelling coming from the trees above them, and a little girl jumped down and was caught by Usagi. "Auntie, how'd you find me?" She was no more than 4 years old. "Hina Ramona Marcus, what were you doing?!" She smiled. "I was trying to be like auntie mama!" she giggled. "Hina!" They heard more shouting. "MAMESO!" Hina jumped out of Usagi's grasps and hugged her brother, slightly older, about 6. "Sup bean sprouts?" "Usagi, I prefer you not call my kids bean sprouts, would you call your kids bean sprouts?" Usagi thought for a moment. "Yes, if I was gonna have kids." Herma seemed surprised. "Y-You don't want a family." "No, I do, but nobody's gonna love somebody like me." she jolted as she felting tugging on her legs. She looked down to find Hina and Mameso hugging her. "We love you auntie!" said Hina. "YA!" Hina saw the kitana placed on the ground and walked over to it. "Don't touch that, it's sharp!" said Usagi. "Mama, it looks like you!" said Hina pointing to the kitana. Usagi had a shocked expression and looked to her sister. "W-What, Hina that's silly of you." she bit a bite of her sandwich suspiciously. "Do your trick mama, do your trick!" "What trick?" asked Usagi with an angry tone in her voice. Mameso covered his hand over Hina's mouth then quickly pulled it back. "Ewwww! Did you just lick me?!" Hina nodded. "Mama's a sword." "WHAT!" shouted Usagi. She looked to her sister's expression of horror. "Usagi I-" "You're a weapon, and, and you just sit there and watch people call me crazy… I HATE YOU!" Tears filled her eyes as Usagi ran away. "Usagi!" "Auntie! Don't you wanna play?!" yelled Hina. She ran all the way home and burst through the door, Hikara jumped up, startled by the slamming of the door. Usagi didn't even make eye contact as she walked straight past Hikara to her father's basement lab. The sound of the power saw ceased as Usagi approached her father, he removed his goggles and eye plugs and stuck his glasses back on. "Usagi, what's u-" "Herma's a weapon, care to explain why?" Chan stumbled back to his to his work desk. "You're the one always telling me that Death City isn't real, but yet Herma's a weapon, and my friend Kiddo said he was from Death City and never the less LORD DEATH'S SON!" Chan's eyes widened as big as dinner plates. "He's what?!…" "IS DEATH CITY REAL OR NOT! I WANT THE TRUTH!" Usagi's expression scared even her father. "Y-yes…" "I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" "Usagi I we were only trying to protect yo-" "PROTECT ME FROM WHAT, MY DREAMS, MY HAPPINESS, I HAVE ZERO FRIENDS AND IT TURNS OUT THE ONLY PEOPLE I HAVE LEFT TO TURN TO HAVE BEEN LYING TO ME MY WHOLE LIFE, how do you think that makes me feel daddy…?" she cried and her voice was hoarse. "Usagi I…" "I… Don't… Wanna… Hear it…" Chan watched his daughter turn her back to him, breaking his heart. "Dad…" Chan looked up. "Mom's a weapon isn't she?" Usagi looked back at her father. "Yes, she has to be, that night I was stabbed, I thought she was holding a weapon but, no it was her hand!" Chan touched his daughter's shoulder. "Let's talk."

Chan, Usagi, and Hikara were at the table in the kitchen. "So, I met your mom in Death City when I was 15, she was such I good woman I never would of thought she was going to become a kishin, it wasn't too long after you were born so you have no kishin genetics in you." Usagi just listened as she ran her finger around her tea cup. "What else don't I know?" Chan sighed. "Well your brother-in-law Shinovi-" "Shinovi was a samuri, and he was also Herma's miester, there, now don't say I didn't contribute!" interrupted Hikara. "Shinovi, a samuri? Really?!" "Ya and his uncle, Mitch, or Michael, or…" "Mifune…"said Usagi annoyed as she sipped her tea. "Ya him, he protects a witch." She spit all her tea on Hikara. "Say it! DON'T SPRAY IT! Ugh!" Chan chuckled and Hikara glared at her childish father. "Dad, why didn't you tell me this?" "Usagi, I didn't wanna risk you turning into your mother, no matter what motives you took, hey you have a great voice, you could be a pop star!" "Pff, that's a stretch." "SHUT UP HIKARA, I'M SOOTHING YOUR SISTER!" yelled Chan wrapping his arm around Usagi. "Ya, plus we all know where you're gonna end up." Bothe Usagi and her father smirked. "Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" "Don't make me kill you!" Hikara slammed her hands on the table. Usagi did the same. "You kill me, YOU kill ME!" She signaled her hands to her stomache. "Come at me bro'" Hikara raised a fist and a flash of bright light came from her hand a a sword blade appeared shooting from her wrist. Hikara hid her hand behind her back. "Whoopsy." "GREAT, WHAT ELSE DON'T I KNOW!?" She slammed her hands on the table and the force bumped the table against the wall knocking a vase off a shelf in the kitchen, breaking it. A scroll fell out of it. Before Chan could act… "Congratulations to Chan Takanashi, on graduating middle class at… Death…Weapon… Miester… Academy… I'm going to bed." "But it's 7 o'clock." "I'M GOING TO BED!" A slam could be heard from upstairs. "Hikara, do you wanna see a movie or something?" asked Chan. "Since when do you wanna spend time with me?" "I think we should leave Usagi alone a while…" Hikara thought. "Fine, but you by the popcorn, I pick the flick!"

Mameso was awoken by footsteps outside his house. He walked out the door to find Usagi with an overstuffed suitcase. "Auntie? What are you doing?" She gazed at her nephew's upset face. "Mameso, I have to go." "What, but why?!" She patted his head and unzipped her suitcase. She pulled out a hat and a small knife. "Mameso, I want you to watch the family now, here." she handed him the knife. "That's my lucky knife, I got it when I was just a little older than you, and every good leader needs a hat." She stuck the hat on his head, it looked like a wolf. "A wolf is a great leader and always does what's best for his pack, will you be my little wolf Mameso?" Tears filled his eyes as he hugged her. He looked up with tear filled eyes. "Grrr." Usagi smiled. "That's my little wolf boy." "W-Will I ever see you again?" "Of course you will." Usagi picked up her suitcase and looked back to Mameso. "I'll write to you, from Death City!" and as she walked into the distance, that was the last she was hoping to see of Marygould for a while. "Death city shouldn't be too hard to find right?" she thought to herself. "I CAN DO THIS!" she shouted. Hours later. . . "I'm lost…"


	4. Long Time no See

_**CHAPTER 4:Long time no see. . . **_

Two alarm clocks going off in sync woke up a not even asleep Kid. He had been up all night long thinking about that box Patti had found in his attic. Reason why Patti was in the attic remaining a mystery. Although, he felt regret through the whole night, he never did go back to Marygould since then. It had been too painful. He stored the hat and photos in the attic hoping to finally move on from his deceased best friend, and just when he thought he did, Patti had to go and stir up those bad memories again. He needed to end this. He need closure. Luckily for him, it was Saturday. He jumped out of bed and went to wake the girls.

"Damn. . . You stupid. . . 'gasp' . . . DESERT!" Usagi trudged on having of course no idea where the hell she was. The sun laughed mockingly at her. "Shut the hell up you damn little… I'm talking to the sun, ok, I've lost it." Usagi walked over to her canteen and opened it. Empty. "Great, I'm lost, tired, out of water, WHAT ELSE COULD GO WRONG!?" "grrrrrruuuu…." She looked down to her stomach. "Damn it…" She decided to keep trudging on until she saw a small aircraft in the sky approaching her. She called out to it. "Hey! Down here! Hey HEY!" It flew right on overhead of her. "JACKASS!" she chucked her canteen at it, missing of course. She noticed the long cloud trail left by the aircraft. "Cool, maybe if I follow that, I'll find a town, or at least a fountain." and she followed where the craft came from.

"Kid, I think there was someone yelling for you." muffled Liz in her gun form. "Hey Kid, where are we going?" asked Patti, also in weapon form. "We are going to a small town called Marygould, it's about 50 miles from the city." Liz and Patti sounded confused. "Never heard of it." said Liz. "Exactly." Kid saw the city in the distance and flew a little more before landing about a mile away. "Why'd we stop here, we could just fly in?" Liz and Patti changed back to human form. "Because, the people of this town aren't very bright, they don't believe in magic weapons or Death City so we'd scare them if we would just fly in, we need to walk in like everybody else." Kid started to walk into the city, the street was lined with markets and people were shopping. "This place seems pretty safe Kid, why'd we come?" Patti gazed at all the sights of the vendors and the shops. "Did we come to go shopping?!" asked Patti. Kid rolled his eyes. "No, there's just some business I need to take care of that's all." "Is this about last night?" Kid stopped. A silence filled the air until broken by a mob of men running by almost knocking the trio off their feet. They mobbed in a circle in the middle of the town square. "What's going on there?" asked Liz. Kid and the sisters pushed there way through the crowd shocked at what they saw. "Heeeeeelloooooo boys…!" There was a woman with hot pink (obviously dyed) hair wearing what could be described as a maroon bikini. The men hummed at the sight of her posing in her outfit. "Hello Hikara!" they all shouted. Hikara circled her way around the crowd til she found Kid, leaning down just so her overlarge breasts were in his face, he stumbled back. "Ohhhh, I haven't seen you before, I must be a living tourist attraction." She again modeled a pose. "You, are, adorable, but sadly you seem a little young for me and I don't wanna end up in prison. Stripes make me look fat." Kid tried covering his eyes to not see all of her 'skin'. "I- umm, we were just looking for the Marygould graveyard…" stuttered Kid. Hikara wrapped her arms around Kid's head, leaning in so her ass was in the other side of the group's face. Liz and Patti quickly realized they were the only other girls there besides Hikara. Wonder why… ;) "Awwww, did one of your friends diiiiiie… That's like, soooo tragic, want me to make you feel better?" She basically stuck Kid's head in her boobs at this point. The men all got oversized nosebleeds. Kid broke free from the temptress's grasps. "No it's ok really, I was just here to get closure, my friend Usagi di-" "Woah woah woah, what does my little sister have to do with this?" Kid's jaw dropped. "L-Little sister?!" Hikara nodded. "Ya, and I don't know what rock you and your unattractive friends crawled up from under," Liz and Patti huffed and crossed their arms. "Now wait just a min-" "But my sister, is not dead!" Kid felt as though he was punched in the face. "What?!" Hikara was continuing to pose as she was pelted with a shower of money. "Oh, ya she had to go through some surgery but she mad a full recovery all in all, then she changed." "Changed how?" Liz and Patti stood clueless in the background. "Since then she changed from being a timid little weakling, to a crazy fighting kung fu ninja chick kind of girl." Hikara motioned a chopping with her hands. "She sat under this tree at the end of town and waited for this dude she met 10 years ago to 'sweep her off her feet' and take her to Death City, crazy right?" Kid lower his head. "Oh… C-Can I see her?" "Kid, you ok?" "Awwww…" Liz and Patti tried to comfort him. " Hmmmm… No." "What, why?!" Hikara twisted back around to Kid. "Look kid, I'm busy here but all I know is she high tailed it yesterday, and I say good riddance, now I can turn her room into a walk-in closet!" she squeaked. Kid turned around to leave with Liz and Patti to leave. "Wait little boy!" Hikara called back, and Kid walked back to 'Her sluttiness'. She handed him a card. "My card, in case you need a good time." she winked. Kid handed it back. "Sorry, but that won't happen, your boobs are asymmetrical." and he ran off to join Liz and Patti. "WHAT!? That's it, I'm calling my plastic surgeon."

Usagi trudged on, following the cloud the aircraft left. "If… I… ever find… that damn… bastard…" She them loamed in the shadow of a large city right under the sun. She rubbed her eyes as if it were a dream. "I-I did it." She lifted her hand in the air. "I FOUND DEATH CITY! WHY CAN'T I FEEL MY LEGS?!" and she fell to the ground, passed out. Suddenly a figure loamed over her. A boy about her age with dark skin, spiky brown hair with eyes to match, a ripped orange tank shirt, beige cargo pants, and a tattered red scarf. "Awwww, hello, mister?" he kicked Usagi. "Perfect…" he said sarcastically. "He picked up Usagi and hoisted her over his shoulders and picked up her suitcase. He carried her into the city. "Why do I always get the dead beats?" he asked himself. Then he saw Hiro looking pretty nervous on his path. "Hiro, my miester, was sup?!" Hiro made circles with on of his feet. "Look Brick, it's not gonna work out." Brick's eyes widen. "What, come'on Hiro, we're like this." Brick crossed his fingers with the hand that wasn't holding Usagi. "Ok, one, you annoy the hell out of me, and two, our wavelenghts aren't compatible." Brick rolled his eyes. "Ya ya, I heard it all before, you're the 5th miester that's called it quits on me." Hiro buried his hands in his pockets. "Haven't you ever tried a girl miester?" Brick laughed. "Pff.. A girl, nah, if I had a girl miester she wouldn't be able to stay off of me!" Hiro rolled his eyes. "Ya, just like every other girl in school." he said sarcastically. "Exactly." said Brick, obviously not getting it. "Ummm… one more thing…" "Ya bro?" "What's with the …" He pointed to Usagi, slung over his shoulder. "Oh, just some guy I found stranded in the desert, no biggy." "Uh, Brick I think that's gir-" "See ya sucker!" and he ran off with Usagi and her bag. ". . ."

"Wha…" said Usagi. She woke up in a room with lavender walls on a soft bed. "Where the hell am I?" she thought. The door opened revealing Brick. "S'bout time you woke up." he said. Usagi was confused. "Who are you?" He smirked and stuck his thumb to his chest. "I'm Brick Tsuchi* Dinga (Tsuchi means Earth in Japanese.) King of the Beasts and son of Death Scythe Dengu Dinga, ya the ladies can't stop swarming me." Usagi rolled her eyes. "I bet." Brick sat on the bed with Usagi. "So tell me dude," "Dude?" "Do you have a special woman in your life, be honest we're bros here." Usagi's eyes widened. "WHAT THE HELL! I'M A GIRL?!" Brick nearly fell over. "Woah, you're a girl?! Cause you're tomboyish and loud, and lets face it," he poked Usagi's boob. "You got nothing…" Usagi punched Brick in the face, knocking him to the ground. "You, ouch, hit like a guy too." "Do not grope me."

Meanwhile, at an undisclosed location… A woman was sitting in a chair looking into a crystal ball. A small man with a mask, sharp teeth and claws, dressed in a fancy suit appeared and bowed to her. "Madame, Dominic Fedora reporting for duty." She looked down to him. "Dom, come here." she signaled him up to her and he obeyed his command. "Do you see these three?" He gazed into the three separate visions. "Yes." One was Herma and her kids Mameso and Hina playing outside their house, another was Hikara blow drying her hair, and the last one was Usagi, talking to Brick. She pointed to one of the visions. "This little duckling has lost her way, she's become exposed to the real world, I didn't want her to leave Marygould, I want her disposed of." Dom's face was in shock. "But Madame, that's your daughter!" She got up and walked down a narrow hall with Dom following like a lost puppy. "And a fine one she was, she reminded me much of myself, she made me the most proud you know. While her sisters were off making friends and sparking relationships, she struck fear into the hearts of thousands. But now…" She approached a platform where waiting below was an army of kishins cheering and waiting for her to speak. "My brethren! I Madame Chi-Alli wish to do what many have promised yet failed to do, I will bring down the reaper, and we, will rule in infamy!" The crowd cheered. Dom tapped her shoulder. "Madame, how do you intend on achieving this goal?" She smirked. "By reviving the Kishin of course." "Oh ok, wait WHAT! Asura, but he's dead." She patted Dom's head. "My dear Dom, only body was destroyed, his soul still lives in the school, all I need to do is eat it and I'll have all the power of the Kishin at my disposal." Dom gave an evil smirk back. "I see Madame." She looked to her assistant. "Dom, I want you to one of our top hit-men to dispose of my dear daughter, she's becoming too much of a threat to our operations. "Yes Madame." she walked away and he pulled out a small clipboard lined with tons of papers from under his fedora. "McOncle!" he yelled out, and a large man about 7 feet, wrapped in cloth coving his body and face with hands about as big as Dom's whole body. (Dom's a little taller than Mosquito.) "Yes little man-child?" he asked in a deep Russian accent. "I need you to take out a girl." said Dom trying to size him up. "I sorry, but I no do blind dates." Dom slapped his face/mask. "No not 'take out' Take _OUT!_" and Dom slid a claw close to his neck in a cutting motion. "Oh, I see, give me name, place, and time." "Usagi Takanashi, Death City, AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!"

Kid slowly walked down the busy streets of Marygould with Liz and Patti by his sides, trying to make it back to the desert. The shops were closing and there was a street preformer on a guitar singing Thunder by Boys like Girls. "Today's a winding road, that's taking me to places that I didn't want to go… Woah…" He stopped a moment. "Kid…" "Your voice! Was the soundtrack of my summer, Do you know you're unlike any other? You'll always be my thunder…" He sighed. "Patti, I've never seen him like this." ""Mmmm…" Kid pulled out a 20 dollar and gave it to the man playing. His eyes lit up. "Woah, thanks man!" he said. Kid just walked off. He just kept thinking of how his best friend was alive, and how he very well may never see her again. "She sacrificed herself for me, and if I was really that good of a friend I would of come to the funeral and found out she was alive… Idiot…" he thought to himself. With the sound of thunder receding as he walked away Liz and Patti just left him be. "It'd be nice to see her again, wonder where she is?" and the trio went home.

**Hello, RadioOppy here… The song 'Thunder' by Boys Like Girls is one of the official songs for this series. There is actually a whole soundtrack I've been putting together of songs I listen to when I write this. I'd also like to thank you all for your support in writing this, these chapters only take me about an hour to do so they may be up frequently if I have the time ****J I also take requests and suggestions cause I'm all for making my fans happy, and if you wanna see pics of Usagi, Brick, and other Ocs that'll appear in this (Trust me, there are a lot) look me up on DevinantArt-RadioOppy**

**Until next time.**


	5. Hate is the New Love

_**CHAPTER 5:**_

_**Hate is the new love…**_

**Death City, 30 years ago…**

A young girl about 5 years of age walked outside of her house alone on a cold, winters night. She wore a little black evening gown and had her sandy blonde hair neatly bonded up in a ponytail, her blue eyes loomed with the reflection of her parents cold stares loaming over her. Her father, who was a shorter pudgy man, removed the cigar from his mouth and blew a smoke ring and spoke. "Cheyenne Allison Sandergiest, you do not deserve to stay under our roof with such unclean blood." His wife who was a tall thin woman with her black hair in a bun and a flower behind her ear spoke as well. "Go and live amongst the vermin of which you were born." and they shut the door leaving the young girl cold and hungry. She brushed off the steps to her home and sat, watching through the bright shining window at the shadows of her parents eating what looked like jellyfish giving off a fluorescent blue light. Her stomach growled. She stood up, and opened the front door to her manor home. Yelling could be heard inside. "What are you doing here, we told you to get lost." "What are you doing?" "No, NOO!" and the once bright lights went out with the screams of pain that continued inside the home. The little girl walked out and left the house's door wide open, a faint red light glew inside the home above two dead bodies, and that little girl was never identified.

**Death City, Present Day**

"Filthy scum they were." Chi-Alli mocked to herself. "Because I was a weapon, they figured I'd 'ruin the family bloodline.'" She twirled her finger on her crystal ball. "No matter, that's history, I can't wait to see what happens next…" and she gazed at a blur fading into Usagi.

"I just don't get it." said Brick holding and ice pack up to his bruised cheek. "If you are a girl, then how come you're not attracted to me?" "Because you are unattractive." Brick dropped his ice pack. "What?! I am so!" "Really, then who was your last girlfriend?" Brick lifted his finger as to prove a point but lowered it in a flash. "Uhhh, let's see… Oh there was, no… but how about, no she said I was a perv… I got it!" He cupped his hands and rubbed his head against them. "My beautiful flower, Elizabeth Thompson!" Usagi placed her hands on her hips. "Really?" He grabbed her arm and drug her out of the lavender room. "Here I have a picture of her in the living room." Usagi's jaw dropped. The apartment was cluttered with garbage, clothes, and things she'd only heard of from Hikara. Brick picked up a picture from the end table. "Here, there's my Lizzy…" Usagi saw a picture of Brick and a torn photo of a girl with dirty blonde hair and a cowboy hat. "Uhhh…" Then Brick took the photo and shoved a little book into Usagi's hands. "I've kept a record of everything she's ever said to me…" "That's not creepy or anything…" She opened it and started reading. "I remember when I first asked her out, she said 'I won't go out with you Brick', then I asked her again the next day and she said 'no, seriously, I won't go out with you'… So I tried giving her a box of heart shaped chocolates, and she smashed them over my head… 'sigh' so lovely…" Usagi's eye's widened. "Ewwww, why is there hair in her-" "DON'T TOUCH IT!" and Brick basically tackled Usagi to get his book. The hair landed in a pile of laundry and Brick threw his clothes everywhere looking for it. "Where's my Liz hair?!" Usagi grabbed his shoulder, squeezed it, and yanked Brick from the laundry. "Owww…" Brick moaned. "Quite being a wuss, how do you live in this greasy pit of an apartment?" Brick made a pouty face and started to whine. "But cleaning is BOOOOORING…" Brick kept digging through the laundry and Usagi again pulled him out. "Would you quit doing that it hurts!" "You know, if you organize your space and keeps things neat and tidy you wouldn't be losing your Liz hairs…" nagged Usagi. "God, you sound just like my one friend…" Brick crossed his arms and huffed. "Come on Brick, if you can stalk uninterested girls," "Hey!" "-you can clean your apartment, I'll help." and for what seemed like hours, cause it was, they finished cleaning the entire apartment. "There, now we're done, see that wasn't so bad huh Brick… Brick…" Usagi turned around to find Brick on the couch asleep. "BRICK!" "Ahh!" He fell off. "What the hell?!" Then he saw his apartment all clean and tidy. "Wow, I didn't know there was a window there?!" "Oh and Brick…" Usagi held up a piece of hair in her hands. Brick's eyes sparkled. He ran over took the hair and hugged it. "Mmmm… you should stay forever…" he said absentmindedly. "…Ok…" He snapped back to reality. "Nonono, I didn't mean-" "I'll get my things." She walked back into the lavender room and shut the door. "What the hell did I do Liz hair?" he asked, expecting it to answer. Of course, it didn't.

Brick and Usagi were walking through Death City (mainly to get Usagi out of the apartment), Usagi was in awe of everything she saw, whether they had it in Marygould or not. She was happy until they started coming by a huge house, all Usagi could do was stare at it's epicness. "Wow! It's huge!" Brick stopped. "Oh yes, that's Gallows Manor, remember that friend I compared you to earlier?" "Uh-ha." "He lives here, also my Lizzybear does too…" Brick grabbed Usagi's arm and opened the large gate in front of the manor. "What are you doing?!" "I need to see my Lizzybear!" "She's not interested in you dude, so don't be a freakin stalker!" But despite her unusual strength, she was no match for Brick in his delusional love mode. He knocked on the skull knocker smack dab in the center of the door. No one answered. "Aw well, nobody's home, now let's leave before we're arrested for trespassing." "You're not the boss of me." Usagi then grabbed his arm and forcibly twisted it around his back. "Ok-OK! You're the boss, now LET GO!" She did as she was told. "God, you have the strength of a man too." and Usagi punched him in the face, propelling him down the long sidewalk, out the door and onto the road out front. "THANK YOU FOR PUNCHING ME AGAIN!" Yelled Brick, wiping a nosebleed away. "Hahaha!" Brick cautiously looked up. "What happened now Brick?" There stood the unaccompanied Thompson sisters. "LIZ!" "What were you doing at our house Brick?" "Well, you see I was-" Usagi slowly crept down the sidewalk and saw Brick with Liz and Patti, she panicked. Liz saw her. "Hey, isn't that-" and Usagi bolted. She turned many corners, not sure of where she was going until she ran into a large man. "Oof." He glared down at Usagi. "You green hair girl no?" "Ya, who be askin?" He smirked a big white smile. "I be McOncle, hitman sent by master to collect soul of green hair girl." "It's emerald." "What?" "MY hair is EMERALD, ARE YOU COLOR BLIND?" He pulled back his sleeve to reveal his claws. "I be taking your soul now." Usagi got her fists up and then lowered them. "It was the fruit stand guy wasn't it?" "Ehh?" "Look, I didn't mean to knock over his pears, he didn't have to chase me around town with a stick!" "I don't know what you being talking 'bout, you die now." "Bring it!" and Usagi ran up and became a blur. "Where does she-" and McOncle felt a strong, swift hit in his beefy neck and coughed up some blood. Usagi landed swiftly in front of him as her hair shifted back into place. "You be fast girl." "They don't call me Usagi for nothing." She again ran towards him but was grabbed by his claw, he picked her up by the head. "Usagi are suppost to be inncoent no, you no usagi." Usagi then lifted her leg and forcefully kicked McOncle in the face, releasing her. "Damn." he choked. Usagi kept her distance this time. "I know 5 forms of marshal arts and one I made up myself, BRING IT ON!" He ran towards her, she tried to dodge but tripped on an uneven cobblestone. "It be over girl." McOncle was over her and raised his claw. She shut her eyes but opened them again to the sound of metal hitting metal. It was Brick, out of his wrist was a maroon red ax blade. "So, ehh, your name's Usagi?" She smiled. "Ya." "That's a dumb name." "I don't have time to discuss names now." McOncle and Brick broke free. "Quick, grab my hand." "Now's not the time to hold hands Brick." McOncle charged once more. "RAWR!" "JUST TRUST ME!" he got closer. "DO IT NOW!" She did, and a flash of blinding orange light appeared. It blinded both Usagi and McOncle, and when the flash cleared, in her hand was a battle ax with a maroon red blade, a dark grey handle with a lighter grey ribbon like Brick's scarf, and a jewel on the bottom shaped like Lord Death's mask. "Nice." Brick was shocked. "M-My resonance, it's stable, it-it's never stable." "Don't underestimate me." "But you don't know how to use me." Usagi smirked at Brick's image in the blade of the ax. "Are you kidding me, I've had 10 years of training, I can use any weapon, unless it's a gun, Marygould's not that advanced." McOncle lifted his claw and again charged them. "Let's go." Brick's shouting could be heard from inside the ax. "CHARGE!"

Liz and Patti were dragging a depressing Kid across the cobblestone road's of Death City. "Liz, Patti, what are you doing?" Liz and Patti smiled. "Just come with us." "I just wanna go home." They followed the sounds of fighting and stopped when they saw it. Kid's eyes widen, his lips moved by no words came out. He only watched as the emerald haired girl he knew fought before his eyes. She blocked every attack McOncle threw at her with Brick's blade. She was in a hold with McOncle, his claw was being blocked by Brick's blade but he was using all his force into this attack. "You know what I like about this weapon?" Brick's image appeared in the ax again. "What?" "I have one hand free." She then lifted her left hand and punched McOncle in the stomach with all her force, just enough to momentarily throw him off balance. Usagi threw the blade straight through McOncle. "This impossible, I…be…hitman…" and McOncle fell with a thud. His body turned black and an orb with a blood red color appear where he once was. Usagi threw Brick in the air with him turning an orange glow again and landing on his feet in human form. "A-A Kishin soul…" He had amazement in his eyes. "I've, I've never tasted one before." Liz and Patti's jaws dropped silently. Usagi swished her hand at him, coaxing him to retrieve it. He grabbed it. "It's squishy." He sniffed it and slowly motioned it to his mouth. "JUST EAT IT ALREADY!" Usagi had grown impatient. Brick ate it, he had a heavy blush on his face. "That was… amazing… Great job partner." "P-Partner…" The two heard clapping from behind them. They turned around to find Liz, Patti, and Kid clapping at the performance. Kid and Usagi froze. They got a god look at each other. "P-perfect symmetry…" Kid whispered so only he could hear. "H-He's… cute…" also whispered Usagi so only she could hear. Kid approached them. "Usagi Takanashi," She blushed at him saying her name. "H-How do you…" "I hereby ask you, as Death the Kid, to admission into the DWMA." He reached out his hand, she grabbed it, they held the grasp for a while until… "What a minute… Kiddo?" He smiled. "Yes, but it's Kid now." "What happened to your hair?" He went pale. "Oh, that reminds me…" Kid looked at her and she punched him on the right side of his face and he fell. "What?" said Liz. Patti being Patti, laughed. "THAT'S FOR LEAVING ME FOR 10 YEARS YA ASSHOLE!" Kid got up. "I-I guess I deserved that." Then Usagi punched him on the other side of his face, making him fall again. "OK WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR?" Usagi froze. "You like symmetry don't you?" Kid grabbed the cheek she recently punched and blushed. "Sooooo Liz… Now that you saw what I can do, do ya wanna-" "No." "Ok…"

Chi-Alli waved her hand over the crystal ball and the image faded out of view. "So you failed me McOncle, that girl must be stronger than I thought, but I should expect none other from my own daughter. DOM!" and her little lacky darted into the corridor. "Yes Madame?" "Have you located him?" Dom let his shark-like teeth show. "Yes Madame." "Excellent, send for him and get me some herbal tea." Dom bowed. "Yes Madame." Meanwhile, Usagi and Brick were walking back to there apartment, it was around 8 now. "You know Usagi, you're pretty cool, can't wait to introduce you to my buds at school tomorrow, I have a feeling you'll like 'em. "Wait, school's tomorrow?! We're gonna need to get some groceries before all the stores close." Brick sighed. "And the coolness is gone." "Fine we can do it tomorrow, but when we get home, can I have some herbal tea?"


	6. Perfectly Imperfect

_**CHAPTER 6:**_

_**PERFECTLY IMPERFECT…**_

"To whomever is reading this, I can no longer live my life in Marygould. I'd rather follow my dreams than live in eternal misery my whole life. I still love you all, Usagi H. Takanashi." Chan clutched the note, reading it for what seemed as though the millionth time. "Usagi… I wonder what she's doing right now?"

"Beep Beep!" an alarm went off in the lavender room that was now Usagi's bedroom. She slammed the button and woozily got out of bed. She approached the kitchen of her and Brick's apartment. "'Yawn' Morning Brick." Brick was sitting at the counter in the kitchen/living room eating toast with strawberry jam on it. "Mmellooo Usmmaggee…" She slammed the side of his head, he nearly choked on the content in his mouth. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "Please, do not talk with your mouth open, it's disgusting." Brick huffed. "Life with you isn't gonna be easy is it?" She smiled and looked through the fridge. "Ugh, I'm gonna have to organize this too." Brick finished his toast. "What is it with you and organization?" Usagi looked over from the fridge. "I believe that everything has a spot, and it should go there." "Seriously, you're just like Kid." Kid rummaged through the contents of his drawer, trying not to mess up his neatly folded shirts. Liz walked through his wide opened door to see what taking him so long. "Kid, school starts today, we're going to be late, again…" Kid held you two shirts. "Which one?" "Since when do you care." He blushed. "N-no reason…" Her eyes widened. "Oooooohhhh, you like somebody don't you?" He blushed more, trying to hide it behind the shirts he held up. "I knew it, who is it, spill…" "No, I never said-" "It's that Usagi girl isn't it…" "What uhh- no…" "IT IS!" "Fine… yes it is…" Liz squealed. "EEEEEE!" Kid fell back on his bed. "What was that about?" "YOU SHOULD ASK HER OUT?" Kid frowned. "No. . . I can't." "What? Why not." "Because." "Because why?" "BECAUSE I'M GARBAGE, A LOUSE, A USELESS COW! WHY WOULD SHE EVEN WANNA TALK TO ME AFTER ALL THAT I PUT HER THROUGH, but… Did you see her symmetry, it was amazing…" Liz shrugged. "You never know, now come on, we'll be late." Kid looked at his shirts laid on his bed. "Ya…"

Usagi stood in line for the student registration office. "Ummm… Are you sure this is the right place Brick?" asked Usagi nervously. "Yep, all new students have to talk to Lord Death himself." She gulped. They heard talking from behind. "Wow, great turn out this year huh?" said a girl with dirty blonde pigtails. "Ya, looks intense." said and albino boy. "Soul, Maka, what's up!" said Brick running to his friends leaving Usagi. "Brick wait!" "Oh hey Brick." they said at the same time. "Heard you lost another miester." said Soul. "Aw, that's too bad." said Maka. Brick's smile almost wrapped around his face. "Hehehe, I got a new miester yesterday!" They Excalibur faced. "How long do you think this one'll last?" asked Soul. "Probably a week, maybe less…" Brick's jaw dropped. "Hey Soul, Maka, Brick!" They gazed over to see a bluenette boy, he was accompanied by a tall girl with her dark hair in a long ponytail. "Hello." "Hey Blackstar, Brick here says he's got himself a new miester." said Soul. "Hahahaha! How long do you think this one ill last?" asked Blackstar. "Guys, let's leave him alone about this." "Tsubaki's right," They all gazed at Brick. "_This_ new miester could probably kick all your assess with one hand!" he gloated. "No way that'll beat the Great BLACKSTAR!" The group rolled their eyes. "Hiya guys!" yelled Patti. Liz was behind her trying to silently and discretely calm Kid. Usagi heard the chatter from the slow moving line. "Wow, Brick sure has a lot of friends." she sighed and moved with the line until she felt a chilling presence next to her. "Greetings." She turned her head to find a boy with glasses and no hair, just pillars, with a face as red as a cherry. "I-I haven't seen you here before, you new…?" he stuttered. "I'm in the registration line, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" "I'm Ox Ford, I'm one of the top students in my class, I know 'ahem' a lot of stuff…" "Are you hitting on me?" "Well ummm-" his face grew redder. "Cause you're failing." Ox depressingly walked up to his partner Harvar, who comforted him. "I-I don't wanna go out with a geek like that guy, I rather have somebody cool and quirky, and… special…" she thought. She glanced at Kid and blushed. "Like him…" Usagi was at the door to the Death Room, greeted by a tall guy with red hair. "Hello, name." he said. "U-U-U…" "Come on spit it out, I don't have all day…" "U-Usagi Takanashi…" He looked away from his clipboard and Usagi managed a face to cover her nervousness. "Takanashi, you must be Chan's little daughter!" "AH COME ON! WHAT ELSE DON'T I KNOW?!" The man smiled and opened the door. Usagi entered nervously. "Ok Usagi, this is Lord Death, if you say the wrong thing, he'll probably kill you, be cool, you're about to face the ruler of the universe here, be cool" "HIYA, WHAT'S UP?!" There stood a black figure with a skull mask on making a peace sign with his one large white hands. "This-is Lord Death?!" Usagi thought, surprised. "H-Hello…" "Hi, hey, yo, what's up?" "N-not much…" He tilted sideways. "You seem nervous." "Pff… Me, no!" Lord Death patted the ground by a little table, motioning her to sit, she did as told. "So-What's your name?" "Usagi Takanashi." "How old are you?" "I'm 15, but I'll be 16 in about a week." "Weapon of miester?" "Miester." "Weapon partner?" "Brick Tsuchi Dinga." "Blood type?" "Blood type? O negative." He sat there a moment just staring at her. Every second felt like a lifetime to Usagi. Then Lord Death cupped his big white hands together. "Ok, that's all here." Usagi's jaw dropped. "That's it?! Well ok then." She picked up her backpack and wandered towards the exit. "One more thing." She froze and looked back at his stern expression. It quickly turned happy. "Welcome to the academy!" Usagi gave a sigh of relief then a thumbs up and left.

Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Kid, Liz, Patti, and Brick were sitting in class Crescent Moon, with Doctor Stien at the at the front of the class in his stitched chair. "Hello class, and welcome to another year at the academy, today a new student will be joining our class today." Brick sat cocky with his arms crossed in a confident manner. "This new student must be your new miester." said Soul. "Yep!" "Is he cool?" Brick chuckled. "'snicker' Ya, 'he's' cool!" The door opened slowly, and a nervous girl with emerald hair walked in and stood before the class. The whole group (except Brick, Liz, Patti, and Kid) were all shocked. "It's a girl!" said Soul. "You seriously think this chick's better than the great Blackstar?!" "H-Hello, m-my name's Usagi T-Takanashi…" she stuttered. "That's odd." said Brick. "She's so… shy?" Kid tried not to feel bad for her. He really did. "Why don't you sit next to Kid over there." Kid blushed, so did Usagi. Kid sat diagonally in front of Brick, so it only made sense, but still… She took her seat. "Kid, you ok?" asked Liz. "Oh, ya I'm fine." "Hi there." Kid shook, he turned around to see the faintly blushing emerald haired girl sitting next to him. He gazed at her a moment. "Right, left, right, left, right, left…" he thought, gazing at her symmetry in dazzled until he noticed a little lock of her hair sticking out of her toboggan. "Dammit, what do I do, what do I, huh?" he watched as she slowly pushed the hair back under her hat. "She, she, noticed…" he melted a little inside. She tried to hide her face in the textbook she got. "W-was he just looking at me…?" She blushed. "Usagi…" She looked back to her partner behind her. "These are my friends I told you 'bout, Soul and Blackstar." "Ha, you seriously think that that little girl can defeat the great Blackstar! Hahahahah!" Usagi shyly turned her head back to Stien. Brick awkwardly sat and watched her. "Ya know, she really doesn't seem all that cool, you sure she's for real?" asked Soul. "I don't know what wrong with her, when I first met her she basically kicked my ass, and now…" "YOU GOT YOUR ASS KICKED BY A GIRL?!" yelled Blackstar. The whole class looked at Brick, there was a moment of silence before a loud uproar of laughter. Usagi sank in her seat. "You alright?" asked Kid. She gazed at Kid a sec and cocked her head away. "Why do you care?" Kid made a shocked face and looked back over to Stien. They (plus Brick of course) were the only ones not laughing.

Lunch time rolled around and the gang were sitting at their usual table. Crona's exile was still in command and was being looked into to see if he could return to the academy. Usagi had just finished getting her lunch in the line and was looking for a place to sit. All the tables were pretty full, she heard Brick calling and motioning to sit at his table with Soul, Blackstar, Kid and the others. She stared a moment and the left the lunch room. Brick got up to go after her. "Usagi!" The others still sat in their chairs. "Wonder what's up with them?" asked Maka taking a bite of her sandwich. "Why don't you ask 'em, you're a pro at getting in people's business." said Soul. Maka didn't take this lightly. "Makaaaaaaaaa CHOP!" Blackstar and Patti laughed, Kid sat there in a daze, just staring at his plate which he had organized to be symmetrical. "What's wrong Kid?" asked Maka. "Probably something's wrong with his plate." said Blackstar. He stood up placing both hands on the table and got up and left without a word. "What's his problem?" asked Soul. Kid strutted down the hall trying to find Usagi and Brick, and thinking to himself. "Usagi… 'Why do you care'… What was that?" He heard talking from down the hall and hid behind a large potted plant that was in symmetry with the one on the other side. "Usagi, I don't get why your so shy, of heaven forbid you can be open around me…" "I-I…" "You what?" Brick and Usagi were arguing while Kid silently stalked them. "I don't feel comfortable around all these people Brick." "Why?!" "Because, I've never really had friends before." "BULLCRAP!" "It's true, in my life I really only had…" she blushed. "One friend…" Kid's shock was hidden by a giant leaf. "I don't know how to talk to people, and I don't want to be weird or awkward around them, the one friend I had left and never came back no matter how much a waited." Kid shrunk down the plant. "S-she… she waited for me…?" His heart swelled. He clutched his shirt where his heart was. "Usagi…" "M-maybe I should go home…" Kid snapped. "WHAT!" He jumped out from behind the plant, then realized what he had done. "Kid?…" Usagi grabbed Kid's collar. "WERE YOU SPYING ON US!" she shook him violently. "Youwereweren'tyou,Ican'tbelieveyoudidthatohyou'readeadmannow!" "Nice to see you showing your true colors." She stopped. She saw Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Patti, Blackstar, and Soul over them. She dropped him. "Oops, heh heh, sorry…" Blackstar wrapped his arm around her. "Don't be, Kid can be annoying sometimes," Kid scowled. "but if you really wanna know how to be a big shot let me teach ya you'll probably be the second biggest star there is, hahahahaha" "Nah-I'm good…" She pushed Blackstar off her. "We'll be your friends Usagi." said Maka. "Huh?" Tsubaki joined. "Ya, you seem like a lot of fun." Usagi's heart pounded. "You, you want me to be your friend…? Really?!" The whole group smiled. "OK!" Her face slowly faded out of a cloud in Chi-Alli's crystal ball. "Hmmmm… maybe she's not so useless after all…"

**SORRY: This chapter took too long but I was busy with band camp but it's here now, enjoy! I'm thinking of doing another but I'm gonna do a few more first so I'm not doing a spoiler. ;)**


	7. The Witch's Garden

_**CHAPTER 7:The Witch's Garden…**_

Footsteps could be heard through a hallow hall. Faint and light, like a pacing deer. The little entered the room. It was like a master bedroom with a man in dark clothing and his long dark hair shielded one eye. The door opened revealing the face on Chi-Alli's best lacky Dom. The man spoke looked at a Venus flytrap resting on an endtable beside the bed. He spoke. "The vegetation here is pathetic. Evergreen…Redwood…Sunflower…STRIKE!" and the little flytrap grew 3xs its size and bite Dom by the abdomen and crushing him against a wall. He spit up blood. "Ehh…I should of expected this…" The dark man stood and walked towards a still pinned Dom. "Blech… from the one who founded Marygould… The garden witch…" The man brushed the hair from his eye revealing a scar across it leaving it a light grey as opposed to his deep red other. "Monsiuer Phoenix…" He flashed back his hand and the plant turned back to it's normal size, leaving bite marks in Dom's suit stained with crimson red blood. "Damn… You're strong, I see why madame would request you…" said Dom. "See wish's to see us now, come…" Dom turned around but Phoenix did not follow. "I will come on one condition." Dom turned around only to picked up by his blood-soaked collar. "I WANT MORE SUITABLE PLANTS!" he pointed to the tiny flytrap "THIS IS UNEXCEPTABLE TO A WITCH OF MY CALIBER, I DEMAND YOU FIX THIS AT ONCE! Grrrrrrr…." "O-Ok sir, could you put me down now." Phoenix threw him down. "Let's go." They wandered down the hall side by side but Dom kept his distance. Understandable. They approached the empty chamber. All that was in it were some candles on long poles, a chair with extremely long legs that had their own stairs to get up to it, a large stone table, same height as the chair, with a crystal ball on it, and in the chair, Chi-Alli. "Madame, I have summoned him, the garden witch Phoenix." Phoenix bowed before her and Dom growled with jealousy. "Phoenix, thank you for coming all the way to my humble castle." said Chi-Alli. He looked up at her in her chair with his one dead eye. "I support your goal to destroy the reaper, he is the one who destroyed my beloved Persephone." Phoenix bowed his head in moaning. "Ah yes, your wife, the water witch." Phoenix ceased his moaning. "Now Phoenix, your plan is very simple," Chi-Alli plucked a strand of hair from her head and it turned silver and pointed like a needle. "I would like you to inject my soul needle into the target at hand, it will help me locate where Death keeps Asura's soul." Dom was confused. "I don't understand why you need his soul so bad Madame." She glared at him with her cold, unfeeling red eyes. "Souls live forever Dom, simple as that. Asura's soul is filled with so much madness, anyone who consumes it will possess his power and be able to bring the world to the breach of madness and take it for their own. If I consume his soul, I'll have enough power to bring down the reaper myself." Phoenix cringed. "If this is to complete your own selfish desire, then what do I get out of it?" he asked. "You my dear Phoenix, will get access to my garden room." "So, I have enough flowers at my estate." "Oh, but we have a 'special' flower, one you may desire…" "What?" "Does the 'resurrection flower' ring a bell?" His eyes widen. "The resurrection flower? But how, those have been long extinct?" "I've had my scientists work nonstop until they created an exact replica of the rare flower, it is said if you place a trace of DNA into the flower in can bring back the dead, alive and well." Phoenix once again bowed. "Thank you madame, I shall complete my task with honor." "Good, now go to your chamber and await further instruction." "Yes madame." and Phoenix exited the room. "Madame." stated Dom. "We-we don't have a replica of the resurrection flower, we haven't even tried creating another." Her black coated lips reached around her smooth cheeks. "Dom, Phoenix doesn't know that, he's now the putty in my hands of my little plan, now go fetch my tea!" "Yes madame!" and his little feet pitter-pattered across the palace floors. Chi-Alli once again looked into her crystal ball. She waved her hand over it. "Oh crystal ball, show me the target at hand…Show me, HIM…"

"Liz, Patti!" called Kid. And the two girls changed into their weapon forms. Maka and Blackstar were also there with Soul and Tsubaki already in weapon form. On the other side of the field was Usagi with Brick as his battle ax form. On the far corner was Stien. "Ok, today's lesson on Duel arts will be a demonstration battle to see the skills of our newest student." Usagi twirled Brick like a baton. "Let's go!" Maka, Blackstar, and Kid charged at Usagi. "Brick, plan number 58!" "RIGHT!" She charged up to first Blackstar. "Tsubaki, speed star!" and he at break neck speed towards her. She stopped a moment. When Blackstar got close enough, she jumped, landing on his face and jumping again. "Agh!" he moaned. Maka was coming at her left and she switched hands on Brick and blocked. One her other side was Kid, who was hesitant. "Kid what are you doing?!" yelled Liz. His world seemed to slow down when Usagi glanced in his direction, the irony of it all was so did her's. "Usagi!" She snapped out of it, and so did he. Kid lifted Liz and Patti and shot at her. She flipped out of the way and the shots hit Maka. "WHAT THE HELL KID!" she screamed. "Come on guys, a big star like me shouldn't be beat by a little girl like her." stated Blackstar with a footprint shaped bruise on his face. Stien smirked. "Using her opponents attacks against them, nice strategy, but is that alone enough to defeat the group who beat the Kishin?" thought Stien. When she was out of range enough she turned to Brick still in her left hand. "Ok, time for the new move we've been working on." She swapped hands with Brick and lifted her right arm back. "Boomerang Throw!" and she chucked Brick and he spun like a boomerang around the field being dodged by Kid and Maka but the end of the handle hit Blackstar. "Off!" and the ax went right back into Usagi's hand. "That's a risky move, it leaves her open to attack if she doesn't have her weapon with her, but still, she used it effectively." The other students watched. "Hot…Hot…HOT!" stated Ox drooling. Kim was jealous of losing some attention from Ox. Harvar tried to soothe his ogling miester. "Are you alright Blackstar?" asked Maka. "I'm alright Maka, just let me handle her!" he charged her. "Wait Balckstar," shouted Kid. "The Professor said we have to work together!" But he didn't hear her. Usagi smirked. "Time for my signature move." Brick's image appeared on the ax blade. "Ooh good, I can't wait to- wait, what are you?" Usagi placed Brick gently on the ground and waited again for Blackstar to get closer. "Tsubaki!" and she went from a ninja sword to a shirican (not good at spelling, it's that giant ninja star thing). He chucked her. Usagi jumped her. "Dammit!" She place both hands on Blackstar's cheeks and was upside-down with both feet connected. Kid couldn't help but stand in awe at the symmetry. She then trusted forward lifting Blackstar from the ground flipping him in midair. She let got and he trusted forward to hit Maka and Kid. After the crash died down and the smoke cleared, t was obvious all three were unconscious. "Signature move, Takanashi Flip." The weapons changed back. "Maka!" "Kid!" "Kid!" "Blackstar?!" Brick changed as well. He stood in awe of his miester. He had only one thing to say. "Damn…" The three got up. "Jeez Maka, maybe if you would of helped we could of beat her." cocked Blackstar. "ME! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HAD TO BE A BIG SHOT!" shouted Maka. "Seriously uncool…" "Guys maybe we should…Huh?" they all went silent when Kid stepped forward and stuck out his hand. "Nice work." He was bruised and battered, but well ok. Usagi blushed. She reached out her hand and they shook. When they were done shaking, neither let go, they were pretty much holding hands. "Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, OHMYGOSH!" Usagi thought. "He's holding my hand, what do I do, what do I do, what do I do…?" She jerked her hand out of his. Kid sighed. "Bad idea!" she thought.

Spirit exited the academy and went to the courtyard field where Stien's class was. "Stien!" He yelled. Then he stopped. "Hello Maka, how's my darling daughter today?" he asked. "That's your dad?" asked Usagi. "Sadly…" said Maka. Spirit heard and sank to fetal position. "Wow…" Usagi said. "You were saying Spirit." He perked back up. "Lord Death would like to see you in the Death room at once." "Ok, class dismissed, everybody go home." said Stien, swishing his hand and following Spirit. "Ok." all the students said at the same time. Spirit and Stien entered the Death room. "Ahh, Stien, thanks for coming," he said in his normal cheery voice but still sounding quite serious. "What is it sir?" asked Stien and Spirit. "It was only brief, but I sensed a witch's soul enter the city." said Lord Death. "However, this soul seemed to be stronger than the normal witches we've seen, so we must keep an eye out for it, who knows what this witch is capable of."

"So…" said Liz. "So what?" asked Kid. "BwaBwaBwa!" Patti was making Indian noises in the background. "How was it?!" "What?" "You know what I mean!" "No I don't." Liz scolded. "The 'moment'…" Kid stopped. He looked back at the sisters. Patti continued to make sound effects and Liz had the 'you know I'm right' eyebrow raise. He blushed. "I don't know what your talking about." and he kept walking. Patti stopped bwaking and the sisters followed behind quietly. Of course Kid knew what Liz meant, but he didn't know what ti make of it. "The moment… The moment was perfect… I should of…I could of… No, she pulled away, that has to mean something right, I wish there was some way…" His thoughts were cut off when he heard his name (unintentionally). "Hey kid, ya, you kid!" a street vendor in a dark cloak covering most of his body and face was hunched over an overturned crate with what looked like various flowers. "You look troubled, penny for your thoughts?" "Well you see-eeeh!" Kid got a good look at his face and saw a man with an eye patch on one eye. "Dammit! Do you know nothing if symmetry!" Liz and Patti stopped when they caught up with Kid. "Kid, stop yelling at street vendors!" "But Liz he-" Kid gazed at a particular flower on the crate. It was a rose, but it was pure black. The vendor noticed. "You like?" "How much?" "2 death bucks" Kid quickly dug through his pocket. "What are you doing Kid?" asked Liz. He laid the money on the table and the man handed him the black rose. "Ouch!" said Kid, a thorn on the rose had pricked his finger and a bright red drop of blood dripped out. "Terribly sorry sir." Kid gazed from his finger to the flower. "It's fine. Liz, Patti, come on!" and he darted off. "HEY! Wait for us!" shouted Patti. The vendor drew his hood down more onto his face. He snuck his way into an alleyway. He tapped the wall and a pinkish spiral appeared revealing Chi-Alli and Dom at base. "Is it done?" she asked. "Yes, target has been probed, he never suspected a thing, once that plant 'accidentally' pricked him, the needle was as good as injected. Nothing like a good thorn spell to get your work done." "Excellent." Kid was darting his way back to the DWMA. "Maybe I can still catch her!" he thought. Usagi was indeed at school, sadly, so was Ox. "Ok Ox, just ask her, come on, you're the smartest kid in your class 'under Maka of course' you can do this!" he turned the corner. "U-Usagi Takanashi is it?" he asked. Usagi looked over at Ox and his blushing red face in the sunset. "Ya, you're Mule right?" "Ox actually." "Oops, sorry." "So, I was wondering-" Kid just got into the school with the girls so far behind him he couldn't hear them anymore. He had a mission. "Ok Kid, just tell her… It's simple…" He twirled the rose in his hand. "Just say it Usagi-" "Would you go out with me?" He heard the words, but not from his mouth. He gazed around the corner to find Usagi's shocked face and Ox standing in front of her. "No, this can't be right, why would she choose 'him' of all people… I,I, I need air!" and he darted out dropping the rose and it's light, delicate, black petals scattered across the floor. "Look Ox, no offence to you, but I'm just not into you like that ok, you see, there's someone else, but we can still be friends… Ok." His obvious disappointment wasn't hard to miss. "Ok, guess it's back to Kim then." Kid raced through the door of the school and just collapsed on the steps of the school. "'huff' There you are Kid, 'huff' man you run- what's wrong?" asked Liz. He stood. "Nothing, let's go." and he once again trailed the girls. "What happened sis?" asked Patti. "I don't know Patti." Usagi exited the DWMA. "Hey Liz, Hey Patti, what's up, you'll never guess who just asked me out." "Kid." they both said. "Pff… I wish…I mean…" Their eyes lit up. "You wish…!" "No no no, I mean, in comparison, to who did ask me… O-Ox…" She blushed. "But you said I wish." said Liz. "Hahaha! You like Kid too!" said Patti. "T-too…Who else does?" Footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs of the DWMA. "Liz, Patti, I thought I said-" he cut off when he saw Usagi. "Oh, hello Usagi." He avoided making eye contact with her. "Kid, are you ok?" she asked. "I'm fine." Liz and Patti rolled their eyes. "Are you sure, if there's anything you need to talk about, I'm here." She rested her hand on his shoulder. He blushed, still avoiding eye contact. Usagi noticed. "K-Kid…" "Usagi I-ummm…You see I-Well…" "OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Liz interrupted. "Usagi, Kid's crushing on you, BIG!" "LIZ!" Usagi let go of Kid's shoulder. "You, you what? Really?" "Y-yes, I do, but if you-" She pulled him into a hug. "Kiddo…" Liz's eyes widened. "Woah." "Hahaha!" Patti laughed, as usual Patti standards. "I-I like you too Kid." she said. It seemed the world stopped moving right then and there. "Y-you do…" "Of course, you're awesome!" It's safe to say, nobody saw Kid smile any bigger until then. It was hesitant, but Usagi slowly grasped both of Kid's hands. He did the same. They both made eye contact. Kid leaned in, Usagi did the same, Liz and Patti watched in awe, until… "No!" they both said at the same time. "What?" "Aww, come on." "The mood isn't right." said Kid. "Ya, I want my first kiss to be special." said Usagi. "Same here." The girl's jaws dropped. "Kid… You've never kissed anyone?!" He blushed. "I-I've never met the right person to give it up on, but now…" Usagi was shocked, she was the girl that Death the Kid was willing to give up his first kiss on. "Usagi, there's a dance on the 8th would you-" "Wait, August 8th?" "Yes, I had my father specifically plan it on that day." "THAT'S MY BIRTHDAY!" Kid nearly collapsed.

**I'm back! Here's chapter 7 Like ya'll wanted. I'd like to thank you all for your support on this, I mean do you how hard it is to make a love story and have all the Soul Eater aspects, I mean baddies here there and everywhere and suspense and on top of that I gotta make Kid a 'love struck teenager' which is hard enough to include with his symmetry obsession. Oh, and August 8****th**** is 8-8. It makes sense to make it his girlfriend's birthday. Review and favorite people! I MISS U! **


	8. Kid and the White Rose

_**CHAPTER 8:**_

_**KID AND THE WHITE ROSE…**_

Death the Kid. Thought to be the only shigigami child right, wrong… There is not one, but two more… Here's how it all goes down…

Lord Death was in the Death room with an unusually happy Death the Kid. "Kiddo, you aright?" He snapped out of it. "Oh yes father." "Alright…" Still unsure of his son's condition, he continued. "I got another letter from Mistress McCoin." he said. Kid's happy mood was crushed. "What, oh no, father not _her_ again!" objected Kid. "She's requesting you marry her daughter." "But father, this is the hundredth time she's asked that, and I'm not interested in that thing she calls a daughter!" "Kiddo I…" "BESIDES FATHER I LO-" "I already replied back Kid." His gold eyes were shocked with horror." "What?" Lord Death and Kid were in a dead lock of awkward silence. "W-What did you say." More silence befell in the death room. "NO, FATHER YOU DIDN'T!" he screamed to his father. "I'm sorry Kid, but you need to marry a shigigami girl, and Mistress McCoin has the only other shigigami in the world, unless you want to marry her other daughter." "No father, her one daughter is a nervous wreck and her other who I'm now 'engaged' to is the most vile thing in the world, she's predigest, snobby, and don't get me started on her opinion on symmetry!" But it was true; Mistress McCoin did have the only other shigigami children in the world, Kid's age too. Mistress McCoin was one of Lord Death's 'Great Old One's' and elite guard squad member. She's known for being the world's biggest copycat. She even started an academy for miesters and weapons shortly after the DWMA was created called Star School (but due to her perfectionist nature, only the best of the best could get in so only 20 students have ever been excepted), but this wasn't enough for her, after she heard of Kid's birth, she wanted a child, not just any child, a shigigami child. She didn't believe in love, so she swiped some of shigigami DNA to try and create the perfect daughter, but instead a mistake occurred and she ended up with two twins. One had pure white hair and golden eyes and she named her Rosalinda Avril McCoin, the favorite daughter. The other had shabby black hair and also gold eyes and her name was Thorn Lee McCoin, she was a magic weapon and not doted on nearly as much as her sister was. She had wanted to combine her school with the DWMA with none other than an arranged marriage, of course, choosing her favorite to be his bride. Rose had inheritated her mother's nature and was a greedy, selfish, power-hungry snob. For years Kid's rejected her proposals, until now. Kid exited the Death Room and sighed. "W-what am I gonna tell Usagi…" Surely enough. "Kid!" He lifted his head and there she was. Usagi. "Hello Usagi," even in his depressed mood he couldn't help but smile at her. Both having expressed their true feeling the night before. She hugged his waist chokingly tight. "Woah, you seem in a good mood today." he said. She let go. "Sorry, I'm just excited, today's my first mission!" "Is it now?" She held up the mission directions. "Band of soul theives in Notre Dame. Souls:5 Kishin 0 witch, for 1 star miesters. Seems good for you Usagi." "Ya I know! I'm leaving soon, I gotta find Brick, bye Kid!" She hugged him quickly again and left full of enthusiasm. As soon as she was gone, Kid went back to his depressed mood. "I cant believe that father would do this to me. I'll get out of it for you Usagi, I promise, and this time, I intend to keep it."

"Why's it so dark here?" complained Brick. "Different time zone." The duo were jumping across the rooftops of Notre Dame looking for a band of soul stealing brothers. Soon they heard laughter coming from below. 5 men (who look like mosquito from 100 years ago) with numbers from 1-5 on their shirts. "We got'em all brothers?" "Yes brothers." "Them gonna taste good tonight." "Mama would be proud." "Ya if she wasn't dead!" and the group laughed more. "Brick…" Usagi whispered. She reached out her hand. The enemies saw a bright orange light in the corner of their zombie-like pure white eyes. They only saw the shadow of a young girl holding a battle ax still slightly glowing orange. "A miester!" "Get 'er" "Tasty tasty girl soul!" They jumped high enough to land on the roof the two were on. "Damn, for fat people you guys can jump." They cornered her. "What now?" asked Brick. "WE FIGHT!" She swung her ax at one kishin and sliced through him easily leaving a bright red soul in his place. "Damn, I didn't think that puny ax could hurt us brothers." The rest charged and she cut her way through two more. The other two saw their brothers be cut down easily and fled. "We'll get'em later, now eat up you'll need your strength. Brick transformed back into his human form. He gobbled up the souls. "Om nom nom!" "Please chew with your mouth closed." "What are you my mother?" she lifted a fist. "Fine…" he chewed and swallowed the last of the 3 souls. "Now we just got to find the other two." They searched Notre Dame until they found the last two. They had 2 and 3 on their shirts. "They don't know we're here, we have the element of surprise." Right after she said that, the two kishins were sliced in half. "What?" "But how?" and behind them was a boy with black and red scene hair holding a nagatina(Japanese spear). "Hey Alec!" yelped the spear in a voice as annoying as Patti's. "What Ester?" "There's a girl up there, is that who we're suppose to meet?" "Nah, I don't think so?" "Hey Alec!" "What?!" he was obviously annoyed. "Can I eat these souls now?" "Sure, why not." and the nagatina transformed into a girl who looked like Maka except she had bleach blonde hair, blue eyes, and twice s big breasts. Brick transformed and tackled the girl from the rooftop. "Ow! HEY!" "Those were our souls girly!" "I kill'em, I eat'em!" she screeched. Usagi pounced off the roof too. "What's the big idea, this was our mission!" "And you are?" asked the boy. "I'm Usagi Takanashi, and this is Brick, we are students at Death Weapon Miester Acedemy." She then fan girl screeched. "EEEEEEEEE! I always wanted to say that and mean it!" Brick decided to be the smart one for a change. "And you are?" He snapped and the girl stood by his side in an orderly fashion. "I'm Alec Bradlock and this my weapon partner Ester Smith, we're residents in training for the elite unit of Star School." Usagi and Brick looked at each other confused. "What's Star School?" asked Brick. "Sounds like something Blackstar would join." Usagi rolled her eyes. There was clapping echoing in alleyways of Notre Dame. Usagi, Brick, Alec, and Ester looked around to try and find it's source. Then two girls appeared from the shadowy alley, the one seemed quite frightened. "Oh thank you Rose-chan, you know I don't like the dark." she said. The girl called 'Rose-chan' paid no attention to her and simply had her eyes glued to the Usagi and Alec's group. Soon her view was blocked by Ester, square up in her face. "HIYA!" Rose jumped back. "I'm Ester Smith and I'm a weapon!" her words were spoken so fast they were like a blurry run-on word. "You must be who we're suppose to meet!" she stuck out her hand in hopes to shake but was slapped away by Rose. "Posh, I don't need your crummy commoner germs." "Ok!" said Ester still in a cheerful mood. "Ester, that's an insult." said Alec. "It is?!" "I got to stop feeding you sugar." The two girls approached the rest of the group, Rose then darted her head to face Usagi. "You, Emerald-haired girl!" she said. "Finally! Somebody gets the color right." Brick rolled his eyes. "Seriously, you worry too much into that." "What are your names." asked Rose. "Usagi Takanashi, and this is Brick Tsuchi Dinga." "Thorn!" Thorn straightened up in response to her name. "Get the papers." "Yes Rose-chan!" She pulled the black bage off of her left shoulder and rummaged through the content and handed Rose two gold-lined papers. Rose handed one to Alec and then one to Usagi. Usagi and Brick peeked at the paper. "Application for Star School." Alec and Ester handed their's back to Rose, she read over it's content. She nodded in approval. Then Usagi handed back hers, Rose hand a confused look. "Dear, this page is blank." "Ya, we're not interested in joining your school, you see, we're already in the DWMA." Rose slammed the papers back into Thorn's hands and she stumbled back a little from the force. "You rejected the top miester weapon academy in the world for that crummy old place?" "Top in the world? Really? I've heard hundreds of legends and stories about the DWMA and this is the first time I've ever heard of this so called 'Star School'." Rose huffed. "Well, Star School students don't go around willy nilly solving all the world's little problems." The two began arguing with Brick and Thorn trying to break them up. "Ugh, if this is what Star School's like we're in for one hell of a ride huh Ester?" "Ya we are!" Her blue eyes gazed up at Alec and he watched the fight. "oooooooohhhhhh…." she poked his face. "What?" "You like heeeerrrrr!" she squeaked. "Who?" She pointed to Usagi. "Her." Alec's blank facial expression only changed with the raise of one eyebrow. "What?" "Sine you saw her I saw your emotionless face show some emotion my little emo friend." He sighed. He knew Ester always liked to jump to conclusions, and he didn't need emotions, Ester had enough for the both of them. Their focuses went back on the fight. Rose removed a glove from one of her hands and slapped it across Usagi's (who was being held back by Brick) face. "Did you just bitch slap me?" "Formally Miss Takanashi. Formally." The rage bubbled inside her. She twisted her way out of Brick's grasp. She lifted her hand into a fist. "Here, how about THIS!" Rose grabbed Usagi's hand before it made contact, she just stared at it then looked back a Usagi. "Do you want to go?" Rose asked. Fear built up in Thorn's eyes. "Bring it." She pulled her hand out and stepped back, as did Rose. "Brick." "Thorn." Brick flexed his muscles and then his wrists had ax blades sticking out of them. Thorn reach for one of her long, curly, black pigtails and grasped it. In a flash of blinding red light, Thorn's pigtail turned into a chain (similar to Tsubaki's) with a black nun chuck with spikes around it. Then after some intimidation, the weapons took full form. Usagi swung Brick around like a baton. Rose grabbed Thorn's chain and swung her around like a lasso. "Let's go." said Rose.

"Father, why did you ask us to come in here?" asked Kid. He was sitting in his chair and behind him were the Thompson sisters. Lord Death lifted one large, white finger to his mirror. Ripples appeared then Usagi's battle in Notre Dame appeared on the screen. Kid was in horror. It was the girl he liked and his dear he say it 'fiancé' about to fight each other. "If this is because of my opinion on the academy, you don't have to fight me." Usagi lowered Brick a bit. "Why?" A greedy grin crossed Rose's face. "Because my ways will soon be contributed into the system soon." Usagi charged her. "AHHHHHH! What are you talking about!" The clang of metal could be heard as Brick's blade hit the small spike at the end of Thorn's grip, being her only block. "How long Thorn?" Thorn's face appeared on the grip. "About 2 years sister." The groups of Alec and Ester and Lord Death and Kid looked on in anticipation. She slashed at Usagi and she jumped back, dodging it. "Lord Death's son…" she slowly and casually walked to Usagi who stood firm, holding Brick like a baseball bat, ready to swing. Rose got within close striking distance of Usagi and her face was covered by the shadows, only revealing her golden eyes. "is my fiancé." "WHAT!" a combination of Usagi and Brick's voices echoed the alleys. "Things just got interesting." said Alec. "Ahhhhh…" cooed Ester. Kid felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He was going to try not to mention Rose to Usagi, EVER! But now… There was no hope for them. Usagi lowered Brick, the clang of metal was heard as Brick slipped from her hand. Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates. Rose laughed over the two. "No, this isn't right, why would Kid wanna marry this bitch?" asked Brick. Thorn's face appeared in the grip. "S-sister, I think we should retreat, it appears she isn't up to fight anymore." Rose ignored her sister's statement and swung her chain so it wrapped around Usagi's stomach. Brick turned back into human form. "USAGI!" She was pulled away by Rose and like a doll tried to a string, was flung all over the place, hitting building, and scraping her stomach. When Rose finally untied her, Usagi was battered and covered in blood. "USAGI!" Two symmetrical tears ran down Kid's face. Usagi's eyes were wide open though she was unconscious. A combination of tears and blood leaked from her eyes. Brick had her in his arms. Rose continued laughing. Brick laid Usagi down and an ax blade shot out of his right wrist. "You BAST-" "NO STOP!" Thorn had turned back into a human hoisted herself in front of Brick. He stopped. Thorn cried. "P-Please no more fighting, I can't take it.. Sister, why must we always fight?" She dropped to her knees and cried. "Get up." said Rose She continued crying. "GET UP!" She kicked her sister. She collapsed to the ground in pain. "I SAID GET UP GOD DAMMIT!" Kid couldn't take his eyes off Rose's cruelty to her twin. Thorn struggled to her feet, clutching her arm in pain. "Y-yes sister-chan." They exited taking with them Alec and Ester. "GOODBYE, NICE MEETING YOU!" shouted Ester to Brick. "Ester!" her miester stated. And the four disappeared into the darkness. "AHHHH! I HATE THE DARK!" "SHUT UP THORN!" 'smack!' "Y-Yes sister."

Usagi returned to the DWMA later that day. She was laying in the infirmary, her wounds patched up, the fight still in her head. "I'm his fiancé…" rang through her head. "Kid, why… I thought you liked me…" Kid stood on the outside of the infirmary, wondering if he should go in. After all that happened, could she possibly forgive him? Kid laid his hand on the silver knob. Usagi heard the sound of somebody's hand on the knob and watched the door. It never opened, Kid was gone.

**I'm evil right! Hey hey hey, suspenseful. **


	9. Mona and Greybeck

_**CHAPTER 9:**_

**Mona and Greybeck…**

**Theme: Second Chance by Shinedown**

In a far away land was a castle littered with stars on the side. Sirens went off, as a shadow flew off into the night. Out of a huge hole in the wall (caused by the escapee) came a familiar white haired formally dressed gal with a pure back pair of nun chucks (gotta luv her right 'Excalibur face') "GET BACK HERE!" she yelled. "NOBODY ESCAPES STAR SCHOOL!" but it was too late, the shadowy figure was gone.

**Meanwhile… **

Usagi sat with her head slumped in her folded arms in her apartment at the kitchen island. Brick was trying to cheer her up. "Come on Usagi, smile! Oh I know, let's do some training, you LOVE training!" Her blue eyes glance to him then darted the right to her bandaged arm. Tear flowed down. "It's ok Usagi, we'll sock it to those two one day!" Usagi lifted her head and started to head for her room. "H-He's engaged…" Brick rolled his eyes. "THAT's, what you're upset about?!" Usagi angrily stormed to Brick and stuck her finger under his chin. "THAT'S IT! YOU DON'T GET IT DO YOU! I'VE NEVER BEEN LIKED BY ANYBODY IN MY LIFE, MY FAMILY FREAKIN HATES ME, AND THE ONE TIME I THOUGHT I COULD BE HAPPY WAS LIKE HAVING MY HEART AND EVERY OTHER INTERNAL ORGAN IN MY BODY RIPPED OUT AND STUCK IN A BLENDER SET TO LIQUIFY!" she gasped for air after her rant. "I don't get it… I DON'T GET IT! You clearly don't know me as well as I thought you did!" Usagi was confused. Brick went to his room and dug through his drawers until he pulled out an old picture frame of a little boy in Africa with two lions. "So…" said Usagi. Brick pointed to the boy (wearing only cloth pants by the way…). "THAT's me…" Usagi snatched the picture, realizing to was Brick. "Those two lions are… My mom and brother…" Usagi laughed. "Really, I thought you were the 'big, bad' son of a Death Scythe." Tears rolled down Brick's face. "I-I am…" Silence filled the room. "It happened 12 years ago…"

"I was in my village with my dad and his miester, my mother had died in child birth as most women did in my time. Then a fire broke out and dad and his miester went to stop it. "Stay here." he said, and left. That was the last thing I heard him say…" He lowered his head. "Oh, did he die?" asked Usagi. "NO HE DIDN'T DIE! He told me to stay put but when you're a four year old with your village on fire, what are you suppost to do… I ran into the savanna where I met, Albert." Usagi chuckled. "Albert?!" "SHUT UP! Albert was a young lion cub, just playing with a butterfly, when a pack of hyenas ambushed him. He was scared, so was I, but then I found myself charging the hyenas. My arms glew orange and two tiny ax blades shot out. I. was. A. weapon. I fought those overly comedic dogs till the last fled. The lion cub was grateful, and luckly, so was his lioness mother. She took me in, and raised me. Albert and I used to loot passing safari tour until we came upon one from the DWMA. They wanted me, I agreed to go if Albert and Nana could go too, and now I'm here. Albert and Nana are in a zoo here." Brick's story was pretty sad, but Usagi was still upset.

The next day, at dawn, Usagi decided to do some early morning practicing before the sun comes up. Brick yawned sleepishly. "Yyyy… are we up so early?" Usagi didn't answer. "Do you feel that?" she asked. The wind blew through her emerald colored hair. "Transform." Brick did and Usagi jumped from building to building. "Where the hell are we going?" yelled Brick from inside the ax. "Maka ahs been helping me learn soul perception! I'm not very good but I can sense it!" "Sense what?" asked Brick. "A witch's soul. And sure enough, there it was. She was on a broom floating slightly off the ground her pink hair slightly over one grey eye, shielded by glasses and she clutched a small dagger with a blood red jewel in the center. Usagi jumped from the building and landed n front of the witch. "Witch, I'm here for your soul." she didn't flee. She just kept the blank stare on her face. "Usagi. THIS IS A WITCH, we've never faced anything like her before and I can guarantee you she's not gonna be like McOncle." Usagi just held Brick in a fighting stance. "You. Never. Listen." She charged the witch and in one swift move the witch blocked her attack with the dagger and still showed no emotion. "Weasle…" she murmured. She pushed Usagi back. "Weasle, diesle, diesler, weasler, deisle…" and out if the jewel on the dagger came two large ghost like hands that grabbed Usagi and pushed her against a wall. She couldn't break free. "Dammit." she said. DAMMMMMMMMMIT! AHHHHHH!" echoed through the city still dreaded in sleep. Kid shot up from his bed in nothing but a white t-shirt and black sweat pants with three white lines down each side. "Usagi…"

Blood ran down her lip as she was crushed by the ghostly hands. The witch jumped off of her broom and approached Usagi. She was face to face with her. Usagi was terrified. "Why do you fight me?" she asked. The hands vaporized and Usagi fell to the ground coughing up blood violently. Brick turned back to human form and wrapped his arms around her. The witch's shadow loomed over them. "I did nothing to you, why do you fight me?" Usagi wiped the blood from her lips. "B-Because I'm a miester, it's my duty to make Brick here a Death Scythe, so I need a witch's soul, and you are a witch…" The witch sighed. "Ah yes, you see me as an enemy, but I am no treat to you, we only longed to come to the city of the shigigami." Usagi eyes widened with shock, she wanted to be in Death City, just like her. The witch chucked the dagger in the are and in a flash of silver light, it turned into a tall boy dressed in grey, with a long grey ponytail of spiky hair, and glasses over his red eyes. "My name is Mona Lisa Houdini, and this is my partner Warrant Greybeck, we are here to enroll in the DWMA." Usagi stuggled to her feet approached them. "Usagi, what are you doing?" asked Brick In shock. She stuck out her hand. "I'm Usagi Takanashi, and this is Brick Tsuchi Dinga, my partner." Mona smiled and they shook hands. "Say, you're pretty cute, for a witch." said Brick. Greybeck intercepted the two. His long spiky hair turned as sharp as needles and pointed straight at Brick. "Nobody touches Miss Mona!" he yelled. "Greybeck, be nice!" He stood as still as a statue in command. "Yes Miss Mona." The girls heard tapping coming from the street behind them. They turned around to find Kid, catching his breath. "U-U-Usagi!" She frowned and turned around. "Oh, hi Kid." Kid's eyes widened as he saw her covered in blood and bruises. "Are you alright?" Kid approached them. "Stay away from me." Kid stopped and darted his head towards Mona and Greybeck. "You did this didn't you?!" Kid had anger in his voice. "DIDN'T YOU!?" Greybeck shielded scared little Mona. Usagi clinched her fists. "SHUT UP!" She slammed Kid into the wall. "LEAVE THEM ALONE! THEY ATTACKED OUT OF SELF DEFENCE, ALL THEY WANT TO DO IS ENROLL IN THE DWMA YA ASSHOLE!" Usagi's eyes were glowing red for a moment. Kid was scared. So were Brick and Mona. She dropped Kid. "Damn bastard." she said. Kid glanced back at Mona and Greybeck. "I'm Death the Kid, and… 'sigh' I'd like you two to enroll in the DWMA." Their smiling faces were ignored as Kid turned his head to face Usagi, who's emerald hair glew in the sunrise. He lowered his head. Losing her for good.

**I know it's short, but I rewrote this so many times… and to my fans, Rose will get what's coming to her… Heh heh heh**


	10. The Triangle

_**CHAPTER 10:**_

_**THE TRIANGLE**_

_**Warning: A lot going on in the first double digit chapter**_

Usagi walked with Mona and Greybeck with her head hung low. "Well, this house should due for you until we get you fully settled in…" Mona's eyes were wide with wonder. "IT'S PERFECT! IT'S SO… PUMPKINY!" The group gazed upon what once was Blair's pumpkin home. "This should suit you until we find you a more permanent home." said Usagi, still depressed. Mona hugged Usagi, then Brick. Greybeck stood there emotionless, just like how Usagi remembered Alec. "Bye!" yelled Mona, eager to check out her new home, Greybeck followed her. Usagi and Brick walked down the pumpkin path silently. Then Usagi felt a sharp pain in her back, she fell to the ground. "Usagi!" shouted Brick. Then he was hit with the same sharp pain. They both blacked out, as an ominous figure loomed over them with a devious smile on their face. Evil laughter could be heard through the city as it dawned.

The morning classes were about to begin and Mona and Greybeck searched for their new friends in the hallway. They then stumbled upon Maka and Soul. "'cuse me?" asked Mona, tapping Maka's shoulder. "Have you seen a Usagi Takanashi, or Brick Tsuchi Dengu?" Maka had a confused look on her face. "No, I Haven't seen them all day, which is weird." Maka placed her finger on her chin. "Does this guy ever stop staring?" asked Soul, startled by Greybeck's emotionless face. "I watch over Miss Mona." Mona laughed awkwardly. "Ya… He does…" Then a loud commotion was heard outside. The group of four went to check it out. In the middle of a crowd was a gold lined silver carriage with two white pegusases in front. The gates opened and an old wrinkly lady stepped out, she wore a long black robe and golden hat. Then a lady about 20 with black hair, glasses, and an outfit resembling Justin Law's led the way for two familiar looking children. Rose and Thorn. Mona jumped back. Greybeck shielded her in his arms. "It's ok Miss Mona." The crowd broke down the middle, coming through was Spirit, Kid, Liz, Patti, and finally Lord Death. There was a silence. "Hi, hey ya, what's up, long time no see Mistress McCoin." said Lord Death, raising a big white, puffy hand. Kid and Rose were in a deadlock stare. Thorn looked terrified. "Lord Death," said McCoin. "You have some of my students, and I'd like them back." Lord Death cocked his head confusingly. "I don't understand what you mean?" Lord Death shrugged his shoulders. "QUIET OLD MAN, WE KNOW YOU HAVE THOSE STUDENTS STASHED HERE! And we're here to take them back to the safety and comfort of Star School." Rose said. Kid's eye brow twitched. "After all, our academy is clearly superior." Kid snapped. "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU VILE LITTLE TROLL!" Liz and Patti held Kid back. The crowd whispered and gossiped. Rose looked up to the mistress. "Mother, do you hear how he behaves, we'll have to perfect that." She smirked. "Fine. If you refuse to turn over the students, we'll just keep the students we have." Kid calmed down a moment. "What students…?" He clinched his fists. "Now now, I don't have to tell ya hun, not till you turn over the students." Rose winked. Kid broke free from liz and Patti's grasps. "LIZ! PATTI! WEAPON FORMS!" They both turned into guns. He pointed them at rose. "A fight huh? Thorn…" and Thorn turned into nun chucks. Rose raised her hands in the air and place one foot in front of the other, then leaned back until her front knee touched the ground. "Stance of the lotus flower." she murmured. Kid lifted one hand, lowered the other, and also stepped forward and cocked to the side a bit. "Mortal sin stance." Both stared at each other. Rose whirled Thorn's chain like a lasso then chucked an end at Kid with blade first. Kid shoot at it till it fell and Rose quickly jerked it back. Kid ran up to Rose and started throwing fists at her in which they were all dodged by Rose. The adults just watched as their children battled. In the fighting, no one noticed the stirring in the back of the carriage.

Usagi opened her eyes to find she and Brick were gagged and tied in the back of the carriage. Brick was still unconscious. She hit him with her feet. He jerked awake. "MHH!" he yelped. "Mhh mmm hmmm!" said Usagi, muffled through her gag. Two maroon ax blade shot out from where Brick's wrists were, ripping the rope. He removed his gag then cut Usagi's rope. "Woah. Thanks Brick." said Usagi as she brushed off her outfit and fixed her toboggan. She heard a ruckus outside the carriage and gazed out its tiny window. Her blue eyes widened at the sight of Kid fighting Rose. "He…He's fighting his fiancé?" she blushed a bit. "Brick." Usagi stuck out her hand. A luminous orange light shined out from the carriage. The fight stopped a moment. Then the door burst off its hinges and Usagi jumped out holding Brick in battle ax form. "MY BEAUTIFUL DOOR! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH THAT COST?!" screeched Mistress McCoin. Kid lowered his guns. "U-Usagi?!" Mona took her head out of Greybeck's arms. "USAGI!" she screamed, then covered her mouth with her hands. The crowd stared at her and Greybeck. "Found ya." said Rose evilly. Mona and Greybeck hung their heads as the exited the crowds. "Now that we have these students we'll be on our way." said Rose. Thorn returned to normal. They were approaching the carriage. "Not so fast!" yelled Usagi. Rose and Thorn turned back around slowly. "There's still the matter of you and me, I'm not just going to let you kidnapping me slide!" she clinched Brick. "Usagi, let me handle this." said Kid. "I can fight my own battles Kid." He smiled. "Stubborn, just like I remember." Thorn returned to her weapon form. Usagi got into a fighting stance. Her eyes glew red.

Meanwhile, in a land far away, Chi-Alli was watching the whole thing. "Oh, what's this?" Usagi's eyes were glowing red. She screamed in pain. Her nails grew to about claw length. Her teeth sharpened like Soul's. Finally a black shadow cast over Brick, he went from a maroon battle ax, to a pitch black machete. Chi-Alli smiled. "Let the show begin. Usagi charged at Rose. "W-What the, she's faster than before." Rose prepared her chain to block, but Usagi blurred and disappeared. The whole crowd was stunned, especially Kid. Usagi fizzled back behind Rose and cocked her in the back. She spit blood. "Sister-chan!" shouted Thorn. Phoenix and Dom were also watching the crystal ball. "What's going on?" asked Dom. "I've seen this once before." said Phoenix. "Her soul is unstable, it's full of anger and bloodlust, it's a…" a silence fell. "Demon soul." Phoenix's words echoed through the halls of the castle. "Just like our new recruit." spouted Dom. Chi-Alli never spoke, her smiling face was glued to the crystal ball.

The battle was coming to an end. Rose was on the ground, beaten and battered. Usagi held Brick in the air, about to decapitate Rose. Rose shut her eyes in horror. Usagi's red eyes fizzled out and she clutched her head. "Ohh… What happened." Brick and Thorn turned back to normal. "What happened, you beat Rose!" congratulated Brick. Usagi saw Thorn helping a bloody bruised Rose up. The crowd's jaws were all in the dropped position. "We- uhh- we are leaving…" said Rose. Rose and Thorn, followed by McCoin, the dark haired lady, and Mona and Greybeck went into the carriage and the peguases flew off. Kid, Liz, Patti, Maka, Soul, Blackstar, and Tsubaki ran to their aid. "Are you ok?" asked Kid. Usagi rubbed her forehead. "I feel like I'm on fire." she said. "WHAT! Soul, Maka, get Stien!" Soul and Maka ran back into the school. Kid wrapped Usagi's arm around his shoulder. "It's ok, I got ya." He smiled. Usagi blushed. "Sooooo… Liz…. DID YOU SEE ME IN MY KICK ASS MACHETE FORM BABY! WASN'T I JUST HOT!" Liz rolled her eyes. "Wait, machete form?" said Usagi. The group all had uneasy faces. "You mean you don't remember?" asked Tsubaki. "No." Blackstar laughed. "You turned into some huffed out dragon thingy or something." Usagi's eyes widened. "I… What!"

"See, I told you, unstable soul." said Phoenix as the picture faded from the crystal ball. "Dom!" said Chi-Alli. "Yes Madame?" "Fetch our new recruit." Dom jumped off the viewing platform. "Yes Madame!" Chi-Alli and Phoenix stood in the doorway, awaiting the two shadows coming down the hall, one was Dom's. "Yes, a new kishin will be born, and the world will be in a state where demons and monsters will rule all of the world and never be ridiculed or mistreated again, isn't that right-" The shadows emerged from the doorway and Dom presented the new member of Chi-Alli's army. "Crona."

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! Something unexpected had to happen, and Crona had to appear at some point.**


	11. Double Demon's Blood

_**CHAPTER 11: **_

_**DOUBLE THE DEMONS BLOOD…**_

_**HEADS UP… Don't murder me… Crona's a boy in this story!**_

The school was a buzz with the news of Usagi defeating the daughter of Mistress McCoin. She walked down the with her head held high. For the first time in her life she felt loved, but she wasn't… She was feared. Kid stood awkwardly by the missions board, seeing the people gossip about Usagi as she walked by. She saw him and walked over. "What'ca doing Kiddo?" she asked in a voice so cheerful. Kid gulped. "I was just looking at the active missions." Usagi smiled and squinted her eyes. "Hey! We should do a mission together!" Kid quickly turned to her and blushed. "What, really?" he asked. "Ya, it'll be fun!" She stepped a little bit closer to him. "You mean like a-" "date?" Usagi finished. "I guess you could call it that, if you'd like…" She rested her hand on his shoulder. She could feel a slight pain in her head but she ignored it. Kid blushed more intensely. "I really like you Kid." Now Usagi was blushing. Kid smiled and they slowly connected their hands. Ignoring the pain, she and Kid closed their eyes and leaned in closer and closer until. "HEY GUYS!" They opened their eyes about an inch away from each other's face. Behind them were Patti and Blackstar. "What were you guys doing?" asked Blackstar. Kid sighed. "Nothing…" Both of them stared blankly, being Patti and Blackstar of course. "Well come on you guys better hurry up, Crona's back!" Kid's eyes opened up with shock. "WHAT REALLY!?" Usagi was confused. "Ok I give, who's Crona?" They all forgot Usagi had never met Crona before. "Oh yes, Usagi…" Usagi had her hands on her hips and puffed out her cheeks like a threatened puffer fish. "Crona is a friend of ours but he was expelled back when Asura was still alive." Usagi's face returned to normal. "Oh… ok!"

Soul, Maka, Liz, Brick, and Tsubaki were in the hall with Crona, then were met up with Kid, Patti, Usagi, and Blackstar. "Oh hello." said the shy pink-haired boy. "W-w-who's this?" Asked Crona pointing to Usagi. Maka smiled. "This is our new friend Usagi." Usagi reached out her hand to shake. "Hello, nice to meet ya Crona." He unsteadly place his hand on Usagi's. Her eye's flashed red a second then back to blue. She place her hand on her head like she had done when she went psycho but forgot it all. She saw glimpses of people growing claws, and wings, and horns, then in the middle of it all, three bright red eyes facing vertically opened secreting gooey liquid. She gasped. The group all stared. "Are you alright Usagi?" asked Kid. "Ya… I'm fine." He touched her hand. Her eyes flashed again. "I'll get you to the infirmary." and Kid guided Usagi with her arms wrapped around his shoulders in a symmetrical fashion. "What was that about?" asked Soul. "I don't know." said Tsubaki. Crona's eyes were wide, wider than usual but everybody was too focused on Usagi to notice. "It's my fault." thought Crona.

Chi-Alli gazed at her crystal ball. "Yes, the needles are working properly," she tapped the ball and the picture went to the infirmary where Kid was holding Usagi's hand as she used her other to grasp her head in pain. "You did an excellent job planting the needle into the boy." said Chi-Alli, nodding to Phoenix. The memory of the needle slipping in when he pricked his finger on the black rose still lingered in their minds. "My soul needles are not only watching my daughter and the shigigami, but heightening my daughter's demon soul's madness." She enlarged the picture of the infirmary. "It's ok Usagi, I'm here, I won't let anything bad happen to you." Kid laid his other hand on top of her's. She glanced to her side, she smiled with tears in her eyes from the pain, then closed them again. Nygus stepped through the door. "What seems to be the problem here?" she asked. "I… ehhh… don't know… ahhhhh!" Usagi screeched with pain. "She just all of a sudden got these massive headaches and her eyes keep glowing red." Kid explained to Nygus more about Usagi's ailments and of yesterday's activities. Usagi's ears rung from the pain and she couldn't here. "Please…" thought Kid. "don't let it be madness… not to her…" Nygus finished jotting the information down. "Let take a look in the other room shall we." They both stood up. "Alone…" Kid and Usagi let go of each other's hands. Usagi's eyes stopped glowing as she and Nygus stepped into the examination room. It seemed like hours but Nygus and Usagi exited the room to a restless Death the Kid waiting for them. "She's… Fine…" said Nygus surprisingly. Usagi smiled, looking well and healthier than when he brought her in. She ran up and hugged Kid. Then cringed. "Oh god…" The pain had returned. "Ahhhh!" she moaned. "Usagi!" Kid placed his hand on her head. Nygus had a questioned look on her face. "Kid, can I see you in here a second?" Nygus motioned to the exam room. "I'll be right back." He helped Usagi back to her seat.

Nygus proceeded to run some tests on Kid. Usagi sat in the waiting room as Kid did for her. She was worried of why Kid was called in, then she realized. "Hey, my head stopped hurting…" Soon the door busted off its hinges. "HEY GUYS!" yelled Patti from behind Blackstar, followed by the others. "Hey Usagi, what happened back there?" asked Blackstar. She hung her head. "I-I don't know, it just kinda happened, but now Nygus is inspecting Kid." The group talked about the situation while Crona stood in the back in terror. "Crona…" he heard the voice in his mind, Chi-Alli was speaking to him through her soul needle. "Crona, you're doing an excellent job so far… I'm proud of you my new apprentice. Now here's what I want you to do…" "Crona?" He snapped back to reality. Maka and the rest of the group were staring at him. "You alright?" Crona smiled, sweat dripping from his forehead. "Yes, everything's fine…" Then a glob of black liquid gushed from his back and became solid above his head. "Hey, why's everybody forgotten about me?!" The group looked to Crona. "Oh, hi Ragnerok." they all said simultaneously. Usagi's jaw dropped. "Who's she?!" asked Ragnerok. "That's so… COOL!" Usagi jumped from her chair and got face to face with Ragnerok. "Awww, he's so cute I just wanna poke ya!" Usagi poked Ragnerok. Ragnerok got mad. "WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA THERE GIRLY!" "Awww… He's throwing a tiny tantrum!" The door opened. Usagi shot up like a rabbit (irony right?) "Kid!" she yelled. Kid was surprised to be greeted by the surprised faces of his friends. Nygus stepped out shortly after. "Alright, well everything seems normal about Usagi but I'd like to keep her here to monitor her overnight." Kid walked to his friends, got patted on the back by Liz and Patti and questioned by Maka, Soul, and Tsubaki, and was pestered by Blackstar and Brick. Usagi kinda stood off in the distance with Crona. Her face had a worried expression. "Usagi…" said Crona worriedly. Usagi's head shot up. "Oh nothing! It's just…" She eyed up the group of friends talking to Kid. "I'm worried for Kid, he got called into the infirmary office and its just… I'm probably over reacting but Kid's my best friend and I lost him once and I don't wanna lose him again." Crona seemed confused. "I care about him." There was a silence between them for a second. "Ya know it's nice to have somebody to talk to like you, you remind me of myself and I'm glad we're friends." She smiled at Crona. "Ya… me too."

Late at night, Usagi was asleep in the infirmary. A tiny creak from the door, too soft to wake her, was all the noise that was made. Crona snuck into the office. "Come on Crona, don't be a pansy, just do it." said Ragnerok, oddly enough, in a whisper. He pulled out a large needle from his pocket. It's distinct maroon red coloring was different than the others but its size and shape indicated it was one of Chi-Alli's soul needles, but larger and probably more powerful than the others. He loomed over the smiling, sleeping little emerald haired girl. He positioned himself for the impalement. "Ya know it's nice to have somebody to talk to. . ." Crona held his position. "I'm glad we're friends…" Usagi's words echoed in Crona's mind. "JUST DO IT!" screeched Ragnerok, and with that, Crona impaled Usagi with the large needle, into her abdomen. He pushed it in until it was unable to be seen anymore. Her eyes shot open, her pupils were diolated and she was still seemingly unconscious. Crona escaped the room in fear, and in that silent school infirmary, echoes of painful screams could be heard.

The next day Usagi awoke in the infirmary tired and feeling drained of all energy but her headaches were gone. She exited the infirmary office to find Brick standing outside waiting for her. "Hey Brick, what's up?" asked Usagi. Brick's expression wasn't good. "Come with me." Brick guided Usagi outside where she saw it. The school stairwell was destroyed, the sidewalk ditached from the ground, and her friends covered in bruises, including Kid. "What the hell happened here?" asked Usagi. "Some crazy dragon lady came and attacked the school in the middle of the night last night." said Maka. "Really? Dammit, I miss all the fun, I was out cold!" She crossed her arms and huffed. "No Usagi, you didn't want to face this one." said Kid sympathetically. "Her eyes were glowing red, she had six inch claws, red hair, a devil's tail, sharp teeth (like Soul's), and a ptch black wings." Kid sighed. "We all barely escaped alive." Usagi was in terror, this creature was still out there and almost killed her friends. Then, she vowed revenge.

At home, Usagi was looking in her mirror at her PJ top that only went up half of her stomach. There she saw it. A medium sized puncture wound and she couldn't think of where she had gotten it. She poked it. It hurt. "This is fresh, when did I get this?" After, she saw burn marks on her arms, but only in little circles, like bullet holes, also small scratches. She examined her puncture wound once more, and again flashed the three eyes and a dragon girl fighting her friends. Being shot by Kid and sliced at by Blackstar and Maka. Leaving marks in the exact same spots as on her arms. The visions stopped, and Usagi gazed at herself in the mirror. "It's me!"

**This is what you get when you sit me in front of a CSI: Vegas marathon…**

**Oh, and Brick's still there in the background whenever I mention "group" he enrolled with the others, so he knows Crona, he just didn't fight the Kishin. Just clearing that up.**


	12. Insanity Reunion

_**CHAPTER 12:**_

_**INSANITY REUNION…**_

Usagi gazed into the mirror at her new scars. She began to cry. Brick wasn't home, he was at the zoo visiting Nana and Albert. She was scared, she didn't tell any of her friends about this discovery. The days went by with her acting normal as the sightings of the dragon girl went up and her skin became more bruised. Soon the DWMA put up petrol forces to protect the city from this beast. Among the groups of course were Blackstar and Tsubaki. "YAHOO! WE'RE GONNA KICK THIS THING'S BUTT!" said Blackstar, balancing on the edge of a building. "Be careful Blackstar, this is no reason to be reckless." said Tsubaki, grabbing his arm as Blackstar would of fallen off the building. Then they saw a shadow shift through the buildings of the city. "THE DRAGON!" yelled Blackstar. "Quiet Blackstar!" said Tsubaki in a hushed voice. "Let's catch it!" Blackstar stuck his hands in the air and Tsubaki in a flace of bright yellow light turned into a chain scythe and landed directly in his hands. As soon as this happened, he jumped from building to building, eventually stopping on the concrete pavement. In a street light, he saw this wasn't the dragon girl but a ninja like thing, completely dressed in black except for a maroon belt, clear visibility of its eyes. Which were blue. Blackstar glanced down to her belt and saw a case with a samurai sword in it. "Blackstar, this isn't the monster, let's retreat." said Tsubaki. "No." and Blackstar charged the ninja, it stood there for a moment then as Blackstar drew in, it blurred out and vanished, allowing Blackstar to crash into the pavement leaving a big hole. Concrete blocks flew in the air, the ninja (who had jumped to avoid the blast) pounced from blocked to block until it landed on a roof. "I don't wanna fight you." said the ninja in a voice sounding oddly feminine. "Ha. I never back down from a fight, once I start I'll never stop." The ninja squinted its eyes in rage. "So be it." The ninja jumped off the roof and in midair pulled out the samurai sword. Blackstar blocked the attack with Tsubaki's chains. Then wrapping the ninja in the chains. "It's all over." and as he was getting ready to smash the ninjas into the ground, a flash of light blinded him and the ninja and sword shifted. Out of the light came another ninja (an obvious girl) in a fluorescent pink suit and she grasped the other light that turned to another samurai sword identical to the last. "They're a weapon team." said Tsubaki. The pink ninja landed perfectly on the ground. "Hey cutie, let's dance!" She bolted at Blackstar. "Tsubaki, smoke bomb mode." and a puff of smoke surrounded the ninja. Blackstar jumped out of the smoke and chuckled. Then the black ninja emerged from the smoke and bashed Blackstar square in the head. His nose bled. "Damn it." He fell backwards on his butt. The samurai sword transformed back into the pink ninja. "Now, where's the dragon?" asked the black ninja. Tsubaki turned back to her human form and wrapped her arm around Blackstar to help him up. "We don't know, we're trying to kill that thing." The ninja's eyes lit up. "What?" The removed their head wraps and pairs of brunette and magenta hair fell to their backs. Both were girls. The brunette brushed some hair from her face. "Well, you're not working for the dragon, I could of sworn I sensed her presence in this area." she said. Then a loud explosion followed by a lot of yelling came from not too far from their area. They saw a large dragon creature fly up into the air. "That's it!" said Blackstar. The brunette stared long and hard at the dragon. "That's not her…" But Blackstar and Tsubaki were already gone. The two ninja cased after them noticing that two others joined Blackstar. A girl with a scythe and a boy with two guns. The pink ninja turned into a sword. They joined the fight. After a while of fighting the ninja girl stopped. The three miesters kept fighting. "Why'd you stop?" asked the girl with the scythe (Maka). The ninja's eyes were wide with terror. "T-That's the wrong dragon… I'd recognize this one anywhere…" She stepped closer to the beast who just hovered there looking confused. "That's my sister!" All of them (except the brunette ninja) gasped. "WHAT!?" The samurai sword changed back into the pink ninja. "I CAN'T BELIVE THIS, MY SISTER ONCE AGAIN GOES AND WASTES MY DAMN TIME! WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR'RE PROBLEM AND-!" the ninja went on and on and the dragon got angrier and angrier. "AND THIS IS FOR ALL THIS CRAP!" and the ninja punched the dragon square in the jaw. The dragon fell and hit the pavement hard, leaving a huge crater. The group loomed over it. "Wow, that never happens." said the pink ninja. "HIKARA!" yelled the other ninja. A small clank was heard from behind the two. Kid had dropped Liz and Patti, his pupils were dilated and his arms were shaking. "Did you say you were… Hikara?" he stuttered. Liz and Patti changed back to their human form. "No, that can't be, it just can't." Maka and Blackstar seemed confused. Then Kid jumped off the building he was on and landed smack dab next to the crater. "Kid, what the hell are you doing?" asked Soul. He dug through the rubble franticly until he saw her. A familiar girl with emerald colored hair laying in the crater, her clothes torn and her body bruised and burnt. The group stared in horror at her. Her eyes started to open as she came back into it. "Wha…" she murmured. Kid reached out his hand. "You alright?" She grasped his hand, rubbing her head as she did before. "What the hell happened?" She glanced up slightly to see the group on the roof with the two ninjas. "OH GOD NO! My sisters are here now!" Blackstar and Soul looked at the sisters then at Usagi, then at the sisters and back at Usagi. "Damn." they said.

Kid walked with Usagi, Liz, Patti, and Usagi's sisters back to her apartment. Usagi unlocked the door to find her apartment trashed and Brick was still asleep. Kid and Usagi spazzed at the mess, holding back their desperate desire to clean it. "So… are you two dating or something?" asked Hikara. The two snapped out of their spazzing. "WHAT! NO! I mean… no…" they said at the same time while blushing violently. "Ya…" said Hiakar, letting out a big yawn then dive-bombing the couch. "Well….. I'm gonna crash here…" said Hikara. "Cool?" Usagi placed her hands on her hips. "Ahhh, NO!" She pushed Hikara off the couch. "Hey I'm the older one, so what I SAY GOES!" screeched Hikara in a more irritating voice (if possible). "Ya, but it's MY HOUSE!" the two continued to argue viciously. "Are they always like ths?" asked Kid. "Yes. They've always been like this… unfortunately." said the eldest sister. "I'm Herma." she reached out her hand. Kid shook (hands). "Death the Kid." Herma stared hard at Kid. "You look familiar." Then the sound of Usagi pinning Hikara to the ground then sitting on her and continuing to argue stopped the conversation. "GET YOUR FAT ASS OFF OF ME! YOU'RE HEAVY!" Hikara banged her fists on the ground. "YOU SHOUDN'T FEEL ANYTHING YOU HAVE ENOUGH PLASTIC IN YOU TO MAKE BARBIE JEALOUS!" she replied. "You TAKE THAT BACK YOU TOMBOY BITCH!"

-15 minutes later-

"Alright, well it was nice meeting you two." said Kid. "Same here Kid." said Herma. Hikara just moaned with her hand over one black eye. Kid avoided eye contact with Hikara cause of her current asymmetry and the fact her eye was just plain ugly. "Usagi… Can I talk to you a minute… alone…" asked Kid. Usagi blushed. "Ok…" "OHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Hikara. "Oh grow up!" and Usagi slammed the door with that remark. "Geez, what's her problem?" asked Hikara. Herma rolled her eyes and left the room. "What? What'd I say"

"Yes Kid?" asked Usagi in her apartment hallway. "Dammit Usagi, why didn't you tell me about this, I could of helped you." Usagi hung her head. "I-I was afraid that if I said anything, you guys wouldn't like me anymore… that you'd try and kill me…" Kid caught a glimpse of Usagi torn sleeve, seeing burns and cuts all p her arm. "What's that?" Kid pointed to her arm. "Oh, these are from Soul and Tsubaki, and these burns are from…" She teared up a little. Kid's eyes watered a little too. "I'm sorry-" He placed his fingers on the burns and ran down her arm. "for this…" He ran his finger down her arm til it slightly touched the top of her palm. He blushed violently. Usagi wrapped her fingers around his wrist and he slid his through the gaps in her fingers. They stared at each other a moment. "Usagi… I…" Usagi placed a finger on his mouth. She smiled with tears flowing down her cheeks. "I know…" They closed their eyes slowly leaning into each other until. SLAM! "Sis, where do you keep your BOOZE?!" asked Hikara. Usagi's face lit up with rage. "DAMMIT HIKARA!" She clinched her fist. "Maybe I should go…" murmured Kid. He walked away then felt a slight tug, his hands were still wrapped in Usagi's. She slid her hand out of his til just there pointer fingers were touching. "Bye…" and she slipped her last finger out of his hand. He walked down the hall and Usagi slipped back into her apartment, resting her back against the door and sliding downwards. She sighed. "Soooo… No booze?" asked Hikara. Usagi buried her face in her knees and didn't answer. Hikara left the room quietly.

Usagi had sat there for about 15 minutes, just thinking about that moment she'd had. Then she heard a slight knocking at the door. She stood up and tugged the back of her shirt down. She gently turned the knob. She was surprised to see Kid standing there. "I believe I forgot something…" he tugged his collar. "Uhh… Ok… what?" she was confused at his question. "This…" he placed both hands on the back of her head and pulled her in, placing his lips upon hers. Usagi was surprised for a second, then fell into it, placing her hands n his head and kissing him back. The world stopped. It just stopped. Neither of them knew how long it lasted, but it was perfect… Was this what it was like to be perfect… To be in love.

**Ok, I'M ALIVE! And might I say FINALLY! I GOT TO THIS CHAPTER! You've all been waiting for this one haven't you… This chapter's got it all.**


End file.
